A Unlikely Hero
by Evening Blaze
Summary: The following is a Yugioh 5Ds (dubbed version) & RWBY cross over. please be kind to this story. Genres: OCS, action, adventure, drama, romance, and fantasy. There are mentions of Yugioh series, RWBY series, violence, swearing, mention of character deaths but that's all. This, like my other crossovers, is a retelling of the events in yugioh from the eyes of my oc. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I guess I should start at the beginning; my name is Sylvia Kessler. I'm from a city in Japan called New Domino. Though I guess you could say my home is in two places, but more on that in a bit. I have rich hazel-green eyes and medium-thick, straight, ice-blue hair that I keep in a ponytail. My skin is a fair to ivory mix. I get these traits from my mom and dad. Dad had the hazel-green eyes and light blue-white hair while my mom had more of an icy white-blue tinge to her locks of hair to set off her golden-tinted hazel eyes. I have a pretty average body size, not too thick or thin. I'm a b-to-c cup size and have some nice curves to match. Overall? I think I'm pretty ok as far as looks go. Like many in the city, I too am a duelist but I don't use the newer types called Synchro & Tuner monsters. That's not to say I don't own a few or I don't have a runner (a motorcycle that has autopilot & GPS that allows for duelists to duel in the fast lanes on cleaner fuel than oil or anything) I just prefer not to use those cards. It's just a personal preference. Did I mention I have an abnormally high sense of intuition? Seriously, I've found myself in danger and what should have killed me didn't cuz my intuition helped me make a good call. Though it's more of a 9 out of 10 times I'm right because I also think things through. I'm intuitive, not stupid.

Before I get to my family? I should tell you about the place I live in. you see, I was born in New Domino City but I have family in an isolated portion of the city called Satellite. You see, Satellite is located on an island not far from New Domino. The name basically comes from it being a 'satellite' of the larger and wealthier New Domino City. It used to be part of the original Domino City from when Yugi Moto was alive but now? It suffers from extensive urban decay, high pollution, water contamination, lots of crime, and it is mostly used as a plant to recycle the garbage from New Domino City. Residents of Satellite are made to work in the plant and are often looked down upon by many residents of New Domino City, generally referred to as "scum" or "trash". Satellite residents are paid half of the minimum wage and often time's children go hungry and medicine isn't easy to come by. There is no legal class mobility in Satellite but as you can imagine, that doesn't stop some people from getting a hold of a car or a duel runner. The cities of Satellite and New Domino are connected only by a single pipeline used for transferring garbage from New Domino to Satellite.

This is virtually the only way of leaving Satellite, with a specialist branch of Sector Security preventing the residents of Satellite from escaping to New Domino City. The sad part is that almost everyone in new domino thinks that this is completely ok and fair. A for New Domino? It's an intended utopia. It is built near the old Domino City, which has now become the rundown Satellite plant. Residents of New Domino live in luxury and feed off the labor of people living in Satellite. Not many people have family in Satellite or if they do they don't know or just don't care. That's the kinda messed up world I live in; my family is divided as much as the city. I have my dad in new domino but my brothers in Satellite. My dad's tried everything he can think of to get them out of there but when he heard about all the other people suffering? He wanted to help reunite the two cities. Needless to say it's a wearing fight and because of it? My mom was sent to prison for speaking out about how this wasn't right. She wasn't being violent or threatening but people in her job weren't happy with her and framed her. This led to an unfair trial and my brother being taken away as "an example of how a family that blames together, suffers together".

One unfortunate part about this? If people break laws in the cities? They are branded with what's called a Criminal Marking. A criminal mark is a special variety of facial tattoo given to criminals who have committed crimes in New Domino City. This isn't like a normal tattoo; it's branded via laser and the ink is made of radiophilic dye that creates a specific pattern unique to each criminal and cannot be removed. Criminal marks are ALWAYS placed on the offender's face! Additional criminal marks may be put on a criminal's face if that criminal commits repeated crimes. People who live in New Domino & get these marks are sentenced to live in Satellite to serve their time working in the factories. If they have broken stricter laws (such as trespassing into New Domino City without authorization, like without a visitor's pass or visa WHICH ARE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO GET BY THE WAY!), they are sent to the Facility, aka Prison. These marks serve various purposes, like the identification of people with criminal records or tracking fugitives down in case they escape or commit further crimes. Security trackers are used to finding the location of a marked criminal by tracing the signal emitted by the mark. An individual criminal can be tracked due to the unique pattern of the tattoo, the criminal appears as a dot on a map. Then it's only a matter of time before they find you. That is unless you have someone who can hack the database and jam the system. People with criminal marks are treated negatively by residents of New Domino City. This is the sort of discrimination that is normal in New Domino City that my mother got put away for. The kind my mother was trying to stamp out of the city because we're better than this. I haven't seen or heard from her since the night she and my brother were shipped off. I was only allowed to visit them because the system wanted to seem merciful and avoid a riot. So that's why I have on foot in both cities; one in New Domino with my dad and a household name & the other in Satellite with my 4 older brothers who were victims of a corrupt system that started about 20 years ago. It makes me sick to think about it.

Now about my brothers: I have an older brother named Kalin who has my dad's darker hair traits and my mom's golden-hazel eyes that can set off a spark in the hearts of people. He's got a "live" frame as my dad says. It means he's athletic and built like a dancer. In any event, he's a solid two years ahead of me in age, even if I'm older in mind than in body. Him being 18 and I'm 16. Kinda sucks when I think about it cuz I'm almost as tall as him and his friend Yusei Fudo. Kalin is basically my hero; he's always been there for me. He would keep me safe from bullies and make time to have fun with me. He'd make sure I could protect myself by teaching me to be aware of my surroundings, knowing how to pick my battles, and that there wasn't any shame in having friends to have your back. The way he taught it? He'd rather have friends that he could call family than have people blindly follow him only to turn tail and run or worse.

Yusei is one of Kalin's three friends who basically became family to me. He's only behind Kalin in age by a few months. He's got stupidly pretty royal blue eyes, nice tan skin, and black hair that looks like a crab. By that I mean he the upper layer of his hair juts upward and back while the lower layer, near his neck, points downward. Though the top spikes have gold-yellow highlights in it and it's something I always found cool. The most noted outfit he wears is a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber shoulder pads that looked like gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. He normally wears black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket (one for his standard Deck and one for his Turbo Duel Deck), and calf-high motorcycle boots. He's built like a martial artist which is fitting cuz he knows how to fight in said arts. His deep and warm voice always made me feel sure of myself and safe.

He's been more of a role model for me almost all my life; though I won't lie, it's kinda hard to talk to him about some things. He's very stoic and his "poker face" is basically his default expression. He's not cold or mean or anything like that, he's just learned to play it safe and trust his intuition. He rarely acts on impulse and usually thinks things through. Though given his upbringing in the broken down, isolated, Satellite? I can't say I blame him. Kinda have to when you live in a place that's basically left to rot away and everyone treats you like a criminal just cuz you're from there or born there. You see, having grown up as an orphan in the harsh conditions of Satellite, Yusei's got a tendency to keep a serious expression most of the time though he does give short smiles frequently. Despite this, Yusei can lose his composure and act out of anger so when he's mad? I stay clear. If he's scared? Then I know something bad happened. Even so, I know I can talk to him when I need his help though I kinda wish he'd talk to me when he needs someone to just listen. Heck I think one of the only things he actually opened up to me about was that he has a fear of bugs. This is because of how a cockroach nested in his ear. He's mostly over it but he's occasionally uncomfortable. So yeah, I'd like to be there to help him through whatever is bothering him like any loving sister but most of all? I miss his laugh because it was full of life and hope. But now? He rarely ever laughs anymore, he just nods or something. I hope I can help bring out that laugh again.

Which brings me to my third brother, Crow. He's dark-grey eyes and brushy-spiky orange hair with a viridian headband embroidered with two rings at the right side. His outfit consists of blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a sleeveless brown cargo vest. He also wears a pair of earrings in the shape of washers. One unique thing about him is the criminal marks on his face. He has been marked by sector security because he stole food and such to care for the orphans he was raising. From what I remember, he only had the "M" last time I saw him. Despite this one thing, he's a nice guy who cares a lot about kids. He's actually a year older than me through a lot of basic skills like sewing and cooking I learned from him. Unlike Yusei? Crow is an impulsive and daring person who will rise up to any challenge and show that he is not a pushover. He is also generous and kind hearted, as he is willing to fight for the sake of his friends and for those he considers his family. Though he does have a fear of clowns due to an incident on his fifth birthday. What exactly happened he won't say but he's gotten past it. Still funny to watch him psych people out by acting like he's scared. He's not always the best liar and it's easy for me to tell when he's putting on a brave face but nonetheless? He's been there for me and I'm there for him. He listens when I just need to vent and most times? I manage to get a laugh outta him with it.

The last of my brothers, who is surprisingly the oldest Jack. What can I say about him? We never really got along but I thought he was like that with everyone. That he was just someone you had to stick around long enough to see what made him that way. He used to be ok before but now? I just don't know. Jack has piercing purple eyes but none of the warmth that I've ever seen from people with this eye color. He also has short, spiked blonde hair, with two much longer strands in front of his ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. His other accessories include a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, for Atlas. Jack wears a long white trench coat lined with purple with spiked shoulders over a white plunging shirt, grey pants, and white boots. In Turbo Duels, he wears a white form-fitting motorcycling suit with a similar design to his coat, as well as a basic white helmet. As for his duel runner? What more can I say that it's a perfect circle with only the two metal bars to on either side to keep him from getting killed on the road. Not much but still better than nothing. Out of all the runners I've seen? His isn't just the most "creative" but also the most dangerous. He manipulated his friends, OUR friends, to get out of satellite without anyone else. He stole from Yusei and put a friend of ours in life threatening danger to create a gap of time to steal Yusei's best card and his prototype runner so he could escape. I only know because I had to hear it from Crow. Jack didn't steel just material objects… he stole hope from people who wouldn't do that to him! I still get hot in the arms just thinking about it, like I want to scream. Well anyways, that's my brothers. For now? I'm heading to Satellite to see them.


	2. Chapter 2

So here I am; dressed in some torn up denim jeans, a faded blue t-shirt, some brown socks, and my black sneakers. The sky was well... Cloudy and tinged with smog. New Domino is has such clean air and the water was so clear you could see a few feet below. But this is Satellite, the sea around the island is full of acidic pollution and the air is tough to adjust too if you're not already used to it. Even so, there's still parks and places that have some trees and flowers that grow, adoption at its finest. The buildings look like the city had just suffered a devastating earthquake or bombing. Despite all of this, the people manage to make a living nonetheless and scrounge up enough for at least breakfast and dinner. They sometimes go for days without washing their clothes or bathing because how little there is and how precious clean water is. The food may not be the best but you make do with what you have. Most people's clothes are torn, tattered, patched and such.

So I head down the streets on my slim runner, Freezerburn, with some supplies strapped down. After a few blocks I see my destination in sight, a humble two-floor home with a park in the backyard. It's an orphanage and the owner, Martha, is a close friend of my mother. She's also Yusei, Crow, and Jack's foster mother. She took care of them and promised my dad she'd look after Kalin should something happen. She always treated people with kindness and firmly believes that the best way to cope with sadness is to get out of your head and make yourself useful by helping others. She has a doctor who lives there with her to make sure the kids she looks after are healthy and safe. I noticed some kids playing and one ran up to me. "Hey, Sylvia! You're back!" he said as he came up to me for a hug. "Hey Taka. Good to see you guys too. I thought I'd bring these by" as I gestured to the crate with blankets, food, clothes and other supplies. I heard a deep, motherly voice from inside the house. "You're such a sweetheart Sylvia." Martha said as she came out to hug me. "You've gotten so big. You look so much like your mother." She said as I hugged her back. "Thanks, it has been three years since my last visit. Sorry". I said after she let go and I unlatched the straps on my runner. After we unload things and put them away, she told me more about how things have been. I was happy to hear Yusei had completed a new runner though he's drawn some unwanted attention for it. He plans to head to New Domino to settle things with Jack. "Thanks Martha. Well I should head out if I'm gonna beat the clock. See ya later" I hugged her goodbye before heading out the door and got on my runner. I was glad to have this info but at the same time I'm nervous. I guess I'm not expecting hugs after just not visiting for a while, then again Yusei has always been more mature than that.

I headed down the pathway to the subway stations, it served as a good sturdy place to live despite all the dark, rats, and trash. It may not be much but you make do with the hand you've been dealt. "Hey guys! Guess who's back?~" my only answer was a hug from rally, a curly red-headed boy who many mistook for a girl. He was half my size and I quickly heard Blitz's gruff and accented voice ring through as he helps me stow-away my runner someplace safe. "Good to see ya. How's your old man?" he asked with a smile. As I filled them in I saw Nerf and Tank arguing again. Nerf had purple dreadlocks pulled back in a high ponytail and wore small glasses, khaki shorts, and a sweater vest over a mid-arm sleeved top, long white socks, and brown sneakers. He has a high-pitched voiced to go with his generally worry-wort & nervous-nelly personality. Tank was a fluffy guy with a chronic case of 'foot-in-mouth disease' and a warm heart. He's typically dressed in shades of tans and light browns though I haven't seen his eye color very well because he's laughing a lot. He's a hard one to keep from being positive, and his sandy tan hair was short and spiky. For now, he's having a squabble with Nurffy. The one voice I didn't hear was my brother's. "Don't worry. He said he was gonna meet you at the docks. Guess he thought you got bored and headed over on foot." Tank reassured me. Even though I doubted it a bit, I still decided to stay put and meet him here.

As night soon fell I heard an engine come near and saw Yusei's new runner. A brilliant red that had a back supporting arch to help him sit upright without getting locked up. This let him duel with comfort and control. He took off his matching helmet and smiled at me when he saw me. Without needing to say a word, I knew he was glad to see me and I hugged him right away. He offered me a place to sleep and while I have to admit it could've been much worse? It was better than nothing. Besides, I had a few spare blankets I planned to give them along with some food and clothes. The four boys looked at me like they were ready to cry while Yusei just smiled at me. Once we talked things out, Yusei admitted he also had a surprise for me. He took me over to the cot where he slept and lifted up the pillow. Under it was a parcel; it was something the size of a small book and wrapped in cloth. I looked to him and he nodded, "This is for you. I knew you'd be away for a while, it gave me enough time to find these for ya.". He said as he handed me the parcel. I was gentle as I took the object from his hands. My heart hammered as I carefully unwrapped it to see a few copies from of my favorite series, RWBY. It was about a girl named Ruby Rose and her team. They have different backstories and such but they all are in this battle to protect humanity. The series was really popular among girls but guys like it too. In fact they even made a duel monster deck series based around it! That's the theme of my deck, Yusei had a junk/warrior/synchro deck, Crow had his Blackwings, and from what I could remember? Jack had a power/archfiend deck. Mine was based on my favorite teams in the series; RWBY, JNPR, and STRQ.

I hugged him and thanked him excitedly. It's near impossible to find printed goods like these in satellite so he probably had to ask around to find some help. He chuckled at my giddiness and hugged me back. "Glad to see you like it." I remembered that chuckle and kept it in my heart. "Oh by the way, I have something to show you." as I pulled him over to where my runner was stashed. I was glad to see it was still there, safe and sound as I showed him Freezerbrun. I named after the combo name for Yang and Weiss in the series I love to read. Its sleek frame and speed work was modeled after the Ferrari motorcycles but the color scheme was based on the colors from the darkest hour in night to the bright light of high noon. It was something I was very proud of because I had designed the blueprints myself. My dad was a great engineer and mechanic but he doesn't go to unethical methods. He makes sure to give as much as he gains. As Yusei looked it over he asked a few questions about it and I was happy to answer as best I could. Then he said something I didn't think I'd hear from him. "I'm guessing you found out what I'm up too?" I knew we'd have to talk about it before we both do something we'd regret; whether it's me verbally attacking Jack at a gala or him going through with this plan. I just sighed at this but told him that if he gets caught? I can't help him. I wouldn't just abandon him but I also can't do much even with the family influence we have.

He agreed and said it wasn't my burden to deal with so all he asked of me was for me to have faith in him and to never give up on my goal. I nodded even though I knew I was making a promise I couldn't wholeheartedly keep. There was no point telling him otherwise because he wouldn't listen. So without another word I quoted something I read in my books: "Even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker then vanish. And when they are gone? Darkness will return. So you may send your gaurdians, build your monuments to an otherwise free world, but take head; there will be no victory in strength". He glanced back and I could tell he knew I was capping our conversation off with that quote. So he asnswered back with, what I could only imagine was a small knowing smile as he said; "but perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.". We both liked these because thes two quotes basically say power isn't the only way to get what you want or to solve a conflict. Cooperation and patience are both a simple thing that can make a huge difference in life. With that we went to sleep in the makeshift home and read one of the books till I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning I headed home with the books in a small bag. As I drove home, fear and worry battled with hope and faith in my mind. I honestly couldn't tell if it was because I wanted to try a protect someone I love or if it was something else. By the time I got home, my mind was full of cotton fluff I couldn't shake. I was in that kinda daze as I went about my daily life but even after the news about Yusei reached me? I still couldn't do anything. Besides, he'd never forgive me if I bribed his freedom. It would just make him no better than the lies people say. So I just wait things out and hope for the best. That's one part of the promise I could keep at least. I looked at the poster on my room wall. It was one of team rwby and I look at Weiss. Silver hair, light blue eyes, porcelain skin, a thin scar over her eye was from a training accident. I remember a chapter where she decides to take matters into her own hands. No one was going to help her in her home kingdom of Atlas, so she had to help herself. Likewise, no one in new domino was going to help me save my brother so I have to do it myself. First thing was first, finding a way into the facility. I had to think it over carefully but while I was, I got a call from someone. "Who is this?" a man's voice answered with "If you want to see Yusei again, then come to Director Goodwin's office at noon" then they hung up. I knew it was a trap but I also knew I had no other way in. Trap or no trap, I wasn't gonna pass up this chance so I headed over on Freezerburn. When I got there I was greeted by a short stack in a clown get up, Vice Director Lazar. "I'm here-" he cut me off with a swift and cool "to get Yusei back. Right? Well, I hate to break it to you but it seems Goodwin only set Yusei free out of self-interest. So don't get used to the idea. Besides, I doubt that anyone will want to help him now that he has a marking on his face." My stomach felt like it was going to fall right out of me as I ran inside. Lazar can spout off whatever he wants but right now? I have bigger things to worry about. That's when I remembered something Yusei told me when I was little: it's ok to feel these things but if you let them control your life things will only go from bad to worse. You have to slow down and think about the situation, then you can make your move with all you have.

I thought back about this choice; yeah I was right to worry and want to help, but I shouldn't have let Lazar get to me like that. I took a deep breath and would just talk to Goodwin; nothing drastic or extreme but I would find out what was going on. When I was welcomed into his office; I saw that despite his long grey hair that stopped at his shoulders, he looked surprisingly young. "Ah, you must be Miss Kessler. I trust Lazar informed you about the talk we'd be having?". I couldn't explain it but something inside me told me that he's not to be trusted. No matter what he says he's lying, but I couldn't lose sight of getting answers. "If by that you mean that creepy threat on my phone? Then a few things got lost in translation. Mind filling in the blanks? Like what you want with Yusei for starters?" I listened as he went on about how he too was a man who only wanted to help his brother. How he was proud to have someone so special for an older sibling. He ended this with "In truth your brothers are more special than they know. Jack is a strong-willed individual and Yusei has the makings of a great leader, one who can save his home and homes of others." I knew all of this but he was trying to make a point while beating around the bush. "So basically you're saying to be careful of who I make a role model and who I make an enemy out of. Thanks, now how about we get to the actual point?". He scoffed at that and said that there was a high chance of my being infinitely more important. "I advise you to think about that story you love so much. Have you ever felt like you understood Ruby Rose and her team on a level that goes beyond explanation? Perhaps you see yourself in their shoes when your world is on the brink of collapse? Think of what Ruby does for her team and where you stand in your circle of loved ones. As for Yusei? He's a free man but I should warn you that he is going to be facing a battle for the fate of humanity and he'll need you. But I doubt you need to hear that from me." I looked at him and thought about everything, but I eventually found my voice. "You called me all the way out here for that? If you want my help then I need more answers. Real ones, and if I have to duel for them fine. I want to know what it is we're up against" he handed me an envelope and said that the rest is up to me. If I want the answers, I have to earn them. I was familiar with how people like him manipulate things from behind the scenes so the odds will fall in his favor. It wouldn't surprise me if he kept tabs on all the people close to Jack and Yusei which included me; hence how he found out about my love for the game and the rwby series. Though something kept chewing away at me in the back of my mind; did he know something about my missing brother? Did he know what happened to Kalin? Even more questions than answers, typical. I left the office and headed out to open the envelope to find a picture of Yusei with a criminal mark on his face. Now I was even more worried but I had a promise to keep, so I just got on my runner and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night my nerves got the best of me. I ended up barfing into the toilet. My dad found me and waited it out. When I was done, dad just picked me up and carried me to my bed. In the quiet, we sat and let out posture and faces show what we were thinking. He eventually spoke and said that he saw the envelope and hopes Yusei is ok. Dad had said that Yusei, Jack & Crow, were always just as much his sons as Kalin was. So it wasn't a surprise that he knew this was caused by worry. I knew Yusei was hurt because that sharp jolt in my heart. I know because a few years ago, when Kalin was arrested? I had a serious one that made my face pale. I knew something was very wrong but that's how I found out Kalin wasn't missing, he was arrested. The pain's sudden change? I couldn't help thinking he escaped because if he was dead I would've felt the same way when my mom died. I would've passed out for a few days. But no, I was just "really sick" apparently. I hadn't told anyone about how I knew these things or how I knew when one of my friends and family was in serious trouble. How can I possibly explain that to them without being seen as crazy or whatever? I looked at my dad and hugged him. I was scared, confused, and worst of all? I felt like I couldn't tell any of this to dad. He just sighed then said to me "I won't ask what the problem is. I know you're an intelligent, strong, brave, young woman and that you can figure this out for yourself. Just know that I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you.". I felt better knowing he believed in me just as I believe in my brothers. Hearing him add that he'll be in the stands cheering for me made me laugh because he actually would and not embarrass me.

The weekend rolled around and I was ready for this tournament. Scared? Yeah but I faced it with all the courage I could muster. I still couldn't believe how the New Domino stadium looked from the inside. I've been here several times doing charity concerts during certain events but I can't get over how different it feels being here as a contender instead of just a performer. I can't explain it but somehow the energy feels different but when I looked around, I saw a very beautiful young woman who looked about my age. She had dark burgundy-red hair and fair skin. In her hair was an interesting hairpin; it looked like it was some kind of mechanical hair roller. I can't help wondering if she's got something she's trying to keep held back. It was pretty obvious she wasn't comfortable being here but I could be overthinking things. Her outfit is basically a high-collared, low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves worn underneath a sleeveless, magenta trench coat that flares behind her, being shorter and pleated in the front, and black, elbow-length, fingerless gloves with gold bracelets above them. I noticed she wore she wears red high-heeled pumps and black thigh-high stockings. She was a wearing a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion. I couldn't help wondering which she could rock better; an outfit or her cards?

There was also a little girl, probably 11 at best, with green hair in high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face. I noticed she had big innocent yet driven gray-gold eyes but for some reason she wore red lipstick and blush. I liked the cute outfit she wore. She was sporting a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She also wears light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks. She seemed to be talking to someone but I couldn't see past the mountain of a man beside me. He was tall & muscular, had long dark brown hair, and dark skin with steel blue eyes. He wore beige white jeans, a brown and gold belt, and some sort of armored top that only covered his chest, shoulders, and neck. I noted the top had straps that joined his belt. I had to squint to get a look at his face cuz the sunlight hitting his gold armbands and glove ends was right in my eyes. From what I could see? His gloves were black with silver stud where fingerless. He looked like he could, if he wanted to, crush you under his biker boots. I heard this contestant, Griger I think his name was, stand up for a duelist but most of the speech fell on deaf ears; all I heard was that my brother's name and when I saw him? It took every ounce of self-restraint to not just run up and hug him.

So I waited till the opponents were matched. A girl named Luna vs that Griger guy, the beautiful, red-headed Akiza vs some detective, Yusei vs a guy in a robe, and me? I'll be taking on a professor of sorts. The minute I heard "Luna's" voice I could tell something was up. She was actually a "he" in disguise; meaning that he likely has a fraternal yet nearly identical twin sister. Guess she got stage fright and he decided to duel in her place. Man I could relate to that! I mean I don't have a twin yet people still got me and Kalin confused so many times. It used to be annoying but now? I find the memory funny. Once we got to the participants lounge, I hugged I threw my arms around Yusei and was quiet. I found my voice and just whispered "I'm so glad you're ok". He just wrapped his arms around me, the simple act helped banish all my fears and doubts. I let go of him and watched the different duels and each one was impressive, if not a bit annoying in some cases. Then it was my turn, Yusei just gave me a nod and I headed out to the arena.

I was surprised to see the professor had such sweet eyes though I can't help thinking that was part of his shtick. He carried himself like he was harmless yet something in me just told me not to let my guard down, sweet eyes or not. I looked at my hand and had two monsters and few good spells to boot. Normally I'd let my opponent make the first move but I made an exception here. "I'll start off by summoning Raven Branwen, in attack mode. Thanks to her special ability, if she's the only one on my field then I can summon out another dear friend like her twin brother Qrow Branwen. Next I'll place a card facedown and that's all for now." My Raven had 1600 attack points and 2000 defense points while Qrow had 1000 attack and 1200 defense points. Raven was Yang's biological mom but she never raised her. In fact she abandoned Yang and her lover Tai to return to the bandit tribe that raised her and her twin brother, Qrow. Raven's weapon is a long, single-edged, one-handed sword of Japanese design, with a trigger built into the hilt and cross-guard rather than the traditional tsuba. As for Qrow himself? His weapon was Harbinger & it had three forms: large sword, a gun, and a scythe. He was around to help raise Yang and Ruby but he was often away on missions and an alcoholic. Even so, he was their uncle and looked after the girls because he knew what it was like to be abandoned and didn't want that for them. They filled the hole Raven had left when she walked out. In return, he filled the hole where Raven left in Yang and did all he could to keep his new family together. The professor calmly complemented how my monsters looked formidable with their red eyes and black hair. They carried themselves with a firm resolve and he could tell I shared that in my eyes. He summoned a monster that looked like one of those ink blot tests they use in psychological analyzations. It's called Symmetry Rorschach. He asked me what I saw in it though I made a guess that what he was really doing; he was trying to psych me out. I didn't answer his question and that seemed to annoy him. Even so, he continued by leaving three facedowns without a hint of agitation.

It was my turn again and I drew a monster card, Summer Rose. Her silver eyes and dark hair were so comforting under her white hooded cloak. She was Ruby Rose's and Yang Xiao Long's mom. She was as good a mother to yang as she was to her own girl ruby. Like Raven, Qrow, Tai, and her daughters, she was a huntress. She unfortunately died on a mission when Ruby was still small but she loved her family with every second of her life and valued her home. She saw how beautiful life was and that it had to be protected, even if she paid the ultimate price to do so. I figured I should hold off on using her just yet. "I attack with Raven." I saw my attack go through but something was wrong. That move was gutsy but what choice did I have?

I heard him explain that when his monster is destroyed in battle he gets to see the top card on my deck. I merely smiled and said "Well normally you'd be right but you're forgetting two important words; special ability. With Qrow out and about? All your effects are useless and while I do lose 100 life points? It's a small price to pay to get rid of that thing. I'll end it there for now". He simply smiled and said "You really do have an interesting set of defenses. Running from dangerous cases but when push comes to shove? You face it head on alongside your monsters. It's a bold and noble sentiment though I wonder how you got such a mindset. Perhaps from the family you love so much?"

I knew what he was doing, he was trying to pry something out of me but here in this arena? He's not my shrink, he's a duelist. He said something that sealed my convictions; "It's plain as day that you want to tell Jack something important. Perhaps you two have a bit of bad blood between you? Or are you looking for answers? You think that the only way too them is through me. Well either way, it's clear to me that you won't forsake your monsters as many would in a duel because they symbolize the very bond you have with those dearest to you. But sadly my dear, that won't save you because thanks to my spell, Relapsing Thought, I can revive the monster you destroyed. However it won't be here for long because I sacrifice it to summon Ido, the Supreme Magical Force!" he summoned what looked like a massive electrified dog or dragon, packing a whopping 2200 attack points. That's enough to wipe out either Qrow or Raven!

I heard about this thing from Crow once and its ability lets him resummons it from the grave every turn. Why would he do that if he knows Qrow's ability will just cancel it out? He immediately attacked Qrow but man was he in for a nasty surprise. "I get it now, you want to destroy my Qrow so you can use that over-sized beast every turn. Well sorry to say but thanks to my facedown Stroke of Luck, if Qrow targeted? Then I can bring him back to my hand while I take the hit instead!" I felt the sting from the damage but I smiled. He ended his turn but he asked me if I was happy to have saved Qrow from certain death but I just looked at him. I drew my card and got the spell I needed. In a calm but firm voice I told him "You really should focus more on the fight at hand because then you would've understood. I summon Summer Rose but that's not all! Now that both Raven and Summer are out, I can bring out yang Xiao long (1000 atk/1300 def) and ruby rose (1300 atk/1500 def) from anywhere in my deck, hand, or graveyard! However I can only summon them both this turn if raven and summer are here. Oh and in case you're wondering why I risked more than half my life points? It was to make sure my intuition was correct. Besides, you spent this entire duel trying to probe me for information that you lost sight of what was really going on. Now you'll pay for that. First thing's first; ruby gets a nice power boost from Yang & summer being on the field, 500 hundred from each of them to be exact. Next yang gets one from having summer, raven, and ruby here; 1000 from raven and summer each and 500 from Ruby. That brings her points up to 3500 Atk points. Now then yang, take out that behemoth with Passion Flower firecracker! I'm not done cuz now Ruby gets in on the action with Red Crescent Rose Strike!" with that the duel was over. All 4000 of his points were gone.

As the tournament went on, felt sorry for Akiza. She seems so sad and angry but at the same time? I couldn't help hating how this Detective treats Akiza like a monster. She's not a monster, she just need to learn better control over her powers and her emotions. It's so frustrating to see how people don't stop and think that she's probably afraid of herself and might even hate herself. As she left the arena I noticed the damage to the arena is real. I understood they're right to be scared but at the same time they act like she does this on purpose. My heart sank as I thought about how I wasn't normal either. There was no real way to explain it and because it's more passive, people can't say much about it. It wasn't till I passed her in the hallway did I notice a dull pain in my arm. I was happy to see that Yusei made it through his duel but he saw me lightly holding my arm. The way his eyes looked at me and held me in what seemed like an ironclad grip said he wanted to talk privately but he just nodded to the garage where he kept his runner.

When we were alone he just said "Mind telling me what's up with your arm?". All I could say was that I didn't know but it felt like dull thudding that burnt. It happened when Akiza walked past me and when she dealt serious damage. I showed him where it was at its worst; the top of my forearm. There was nothing there but he sighed heavily and said to let him know if something happens. I saw the brackets shuffle and Luna was eliminated but Geiger, Akiza, Yusei, and myself remained. I was up against Geiger and Yusei was facing off with Akiza. I had no idea what to think, I saw that Wi-Fi military deck could do and I had no clue how to get around it with my monsters. My huntsmen and huntresses were great but they wouldn't be able to stand up to that! So by the end of the duel? I was done but I managed to learn more about Geiger. He had a bone to pick with Rex Goodwin about something called a crimson dragon. Apparently his home was destroyed during an experiment to harness the power of this dragon. He was furious and tried to use his runner to take on Goodwin but I did manage to intercept on Freezerburn.

As I walked away, I can't say I blame him for wanting Goodwin dead or something but I couldn't justify senseless bloodshed. I promised him I'd find out what Goodwin is hiding and such. Now all that remained was Akiza vs Yusei, then I would face the winner. After that, the winner would go on to face Jack. Either way there were two people who were rightfully angry but we're going about this the wrong way. I watched in horror as Akiza relentlessly faced my brother and since her powers make the monsters real, it tore at my heart. Seeing him tied up in her rose tentacles' vines sent a jolt to my heart. She may say she enjoys their suffering but I couldn't believe her. My heart bled for Akiza as I head how people treated her and how she suffered alone and hid behind a mask.

I could see Yusei getting through to her despite everything but my arm started hurting again. A siring pain like a hot knife was being lightly grazed on my skin. It started when Yusei's Stardust Dragon faced off against her Black Rose Dragon. Then I saw a soft red glow and saw the shape of half a ridged heart appear on my arm. When everything was said and done? Yusei was left standing and Akiza was escorted out by some creepy guy who gave her his brown jacket. When Yusei came back to talk he saw my arm and I guess I looked like I just saw a ghost. He placed his hand on my shoulder soft but firmly as he kept his voice calm when he spoke "Sylvia, listen to me. I know you're scared, I was too when I got my own mark but I promise you: You're not alone and I'll be here for you. I'll explain everything once this thing is over. Ok?" I nodded but I felt like he was saying this for him as much as me. He hugged me and just kept me close, a hand on the back of my head while he softly spoke "I'll keep you safe & informed, Sylvi." My eyes widened when he used my old nickname. Guess he wanted to make me feel better and remind me that he's been always been there for me. When he let go, he and I headed for the arena and dueled. It wasn't hard to see who won, I mean I'm good sure but I'm nowhere as good as he is. Soon after he dueled and beat Jack but I saw something I wish I could forget. A vision of the city destroyed and a huge spider outline in purple fire.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time I processed the fact that I was one of six signers, aka protectors of humanity who have a unique power/ability that is tied to 6 one of a kind cards, never mind the fact that our home is doomed with the perfect counterforce. I was hoping this was just a crazy dream but at the same time? Either way I had to take some time to work out what exactly I was supposed to do. In my head I was lost and confused but in my heart I knew that this really was the only way but I needed more info. Goodwin is not trustworthy. If there's one thing life taught me? Don't trust the words of an untrustworthy individual. As much as Goodwin has told us, there's still so much he's keeping and the way he makes up jump through so many hoops to get a simple answer and explanation is just… I can't trust him but I also can't just do nothing. So I did what I believed was necessary; looked for any kinds of answers. This legend was based on fact so there had to be something in the old stories.

I looked through every file I could find in books and websites. While I didn't find much, what I did find was impressive. There were 6 dark signers but they didn't have anything specific traits to them. What they did have was the ability to rope in those who have a unfinished business when their lives sadly ended. In exchange for that, they are to gather up souls for the creatures called immortals. While this helped me out a bit, I still found out a few other things like the different heavy hitters. There's a mark Condor, a Spider, a Whale, a Snake, a Monkey, a Hummingbird, a Lizard, and a Giant. That makes sense but the Crimson Dragon is broken up into six parts. Apparently Yusei has the tail, Jack has the wings, Akiza has the foot, Luna has the claw, and I have the body. We still don't know who has the head but my gut tells me Goodwin might. I decided to get to know the others first, if we really are all linked by this dragon? Then I should get to know the others better. I decided to start with Luna, she seemed the easiest to approach and talk too.

I walked up and introduced myself to her. After telling her a little bit about myself & how I was Yusei's younger sister, much to her surprise, I noted she seemed a bit spacy. "Hey Luna. How are you holding up?" I asked as she looked at me with a slightly worried expression. Then her whole story came spilling out; how she was very dependent on her older twin, how she's worried about this dark force, and the promise she made but is scared she can't keep it. The more I listened? The more I just wanted to hug her. This poor kid has had a target on her back since she was 3 and now at 11? She has to rise to the task of saving everyone. I placed a hand on her shoulder and said "You know, you're handling this a lot better than I expected. But a bit of advice? Don't make the same mistake I did… I thought if I just kept my feelings bottled up? It wouldn't matter. Eventually those came out and I still live with it. So if you want someone to cry in front of or blow off steam? Just know you can do so with me. You and Leo. Ok?" with that, she hugged me and cried. She let her defenses down and her tears fall. I stayed there and shushed her softly and stroked her hair. When she was done I gave her some tissues to dry her eyes and blow her nose. She felt better and said she was gonna talk to Leo. I nodded and saw her off with a smile, it was in that moment I found myself thinking about how I should find Jack and try to mend some of the tears.

The next day, I went out to the city streets to find him and sure enough, I found him but he was with a girl and saw that she was actually very pretty. She was an average height with grey eyes. She wore trifocal glasses and has lovely black hair that points down in an arrow. Her outfit was actually pretty stylish even for being casual. A of a blue and white striped shirt which is covered by an orange vest, blue knee-length pants, a belt, and orange sneakers. I noticed she had wears a bag that hung over her shoulder. I guessed by how she was acting she was trying to be nice while also getting Jack to talk about his loss in the tournament. So she was probably a small-time journalist. But why take him to an amusement park? Probably to try and get him out of his head and relax a bit. He even was wearing a disguise through a little boy could tell it was Jack. Jack had told the kid that it was a nice compliment but he's not Jack Atlas. Seeing that made me decide that now wasn't the best time. So I just headed home.

While I drove home, I thought about something that I hadn't in a while; my brother Crow. I wonder how he is. Last I saw him was when Jack had sold them out. After a quick call to my dad and Yusei to let them know where I was heading, I drove off to the docks and headed to Satellite. When I got there, I headed over to the unfinished bridged, where crow's hideout is near. The bridge is surprisingly sturdy even though it's made from wood, pipes, ropes, and nails. This is was meant to join the two cities but sadly was left unfinished because those in new dominio didn't want this to happen. Looking at it just makes me feel so ashamed and disappointed by how things got this bad but it also reminds me that there's still hope but it won't be easy by any means. I found crow taking care of 5 kids and even a puppy. He had a nice little shack that housed them and even set up a sort of homemade security/greeting system for them. They seemed happy but when they heard my runner? Crow immediately looked up and was glad it was just me.

After I put the kickstand down, shut off my runner, and put my runner in a special compartment in my runner? I ran up to him and hugged him. He caught me and only staggered a bit with a laugh, "Geez, you trying to tackle me or something?" I was so happy to see him again, I missed him so much. He introduced me to the kids and they seemed to like me and my runner. When night fell and we set up a small campfire, crow told one of his old stories and I found myself hanging on his every word while he told the story. I laughed near the ending but waited till the kids were asleep to talk to crow about everything. He listened as I spoke, held me when I cried, and told me that he knew I was special but not like how many people say it; I was one in a million kinda special. I suddenly got a sharp jolt in my chest and given how intense it was? Someone I was close to was in dire trouble. All I could do was hope for the best. I mean it's too late at night to track down who this is attached too & I wouldn't get anywhere at this hour? I just hoped that they're ok and that for once? My intuition is wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning rolled around and I saw that Yusei was ok as he drove up to the hideout. I guess he and Crow went out for a bit and got each other caught up. I was happy to hear this but I'm glad to see that despite a fallout? There wasn't any bad blood though I'm not surprised because Yusei hadn't done anything to Crow and Crow hadn't done anything to Yusei. They just went their separate ways and just lost touch for a while, kinda expected Crow to be a little miffed but then again? Depending on the person and situation? He's just as quick to forgive. We talked and helped out with taking care of the kids but at around lunch, they took me aside. Yusei looked like he spent a lot of the night thinking things over, "Listen, Sylvia. I know you're scared, I am too but if we don't beat this thing then no one will be safe. I tried convincing Goodwin to evacuate Satellite but he's not budging. But I did manage to convince him to finish the bridge to unite the two cities. I doubt you'll have to face any of the dark signers but in case you do? Just remember: were in this together. So draw strength from us and we'll do the same. Ok?" I knew he was trying to help and I appreciate that but something in my heart wouldn't stop nagging me. It was Crow's turn to speak "No joke, you have us and we know you have what it takes. Besides, with intrusion like yours? It's not gonna be easy" he said with a grin.

I felt a little better knowing I'd never really be alone in this fight. Now I had to speak up "Think we might find out some answers about Kalin?" I asked despite knowing the answer was most likely a no. they looked to each other and then Yusei spoke up. "You really miss him, huh? Can't say that I blame you but… I don't know what we'll find." I nodded, telling them I understood. Still, I couldn't get him out of my mind for some reason. Normally I could focus on the task at hand but I guess I was hoping this might lead me to an answer. Even so, I had a job to do and I was going to do it. As the day came to a close, I asked Yusei about Akiza and he said that he's glad to have gotten through to her. But it's going to take time to help her see that she doesn't belong with that Sayer creep. Maybe I could help but for now? We should try and get some sleep. I tried to get some sleep in the cot that crow was kind enough to provide but my mind was spinning wildly as I tried to make sense of the information on the crimson dragon legend I found a few days ago. First thing tomorrow I'd let them know, but just as I was dozing off, I got a sinking feeling and decided to investigate. I made sure not to wake them but Yusei stopped me as I was heading out. Crow was with him and asked if I really thought they wouldn't notice? "Look the kids need you here, I'll be back soo-"Immediately he cut me off, "That's why I asked a buddy of mine to take care of them earlier. Now then, let's go." Crow said. I shook my head with a smile because I knew there was no way of getting out of this alone. So I put on my helmet and got on my runner, they already had theirs on and ready to go. I had to admit, the black runner that crow had and the red one Yusei owned were well suited to them. We drove off to the sight of the original Ener-D reactor.

As we drove, a thick fog eventually rolled in though I didn't think much of it until the mark on my arm started glowing, as did the one on Yusei's. I had heard stories about that reactor; it was a way to convert planetary partials into clean energy for the city in every single way. It was the real reason Satellite had split off from new domino. Something caused it to trigger an explosion and killed countless people. There were very few survivors and even fewer who knew about this. My dad being one of them because some of his best friends worked on the construction of it and the 4 control towers. Now they just loom in Satellite's outskirts where there's no life or vegetation even. An eerie reminder of how terrible an event that was. I knew how dangerous this information was which is why he told me about a year ago because I was good at keeping secrets now. He showed me these places to better appreciate the life I live and those who survived. The closer we got to this place, the more my stomach seemed to dance in an effort to warn me. No surprise that it would happen, going to a place that gives even sector security the creeps, but I found myself thinking about Kalin again. Why was I thinking about him at a time like this? Little did I know, I would soon get my answer and I wasn't gonna like it.

I saw Yusei pull to a sharp stop and looked at something. Crow and I threw on the breaks and saw what looked like a Vorse Raider card. It was an older duel monster card that was still printed for beginners, heck this card had been around since duelists like Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto! I looked up at the direction it was thrown in and saw someone in a black hooded cloak with light blue designs around the head, collar and shoulders. I couldn't see the person's eyes but I could see it was a guy. He wore a red shirt that showed off his well-defined stomach. His jeans were black with a white belt and downward slashes in the same blue as his hood. The kind of slash that forms a V if he stood with his feet together. He sat on his own runner of black, blue, and orange. It was shaped like mine, aka like a Ferrari motorcycle. He had black motorcycle boots that were sleek and slim and fingerless gloves in a dark grey. I caught a glimpse at the red marking on his face. It was a lot like a criminal marking that some people get but in red. Some of his hair was peeking out from his hood and my heart felt like it was encased in ice. I heard Yusei ask who it was and how he knew our names. The voice made my blood run cold.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing; one of the dark signers is my own brother! Why is Kalin part of them?! Yusei tried to reason with him in a duel but something was wrong. Suddenly a purple fire-like barrier shot up from the ground. It seemed to shape a sort of track for them to turbo duel on. I saw Kalin's eye's had changed drastically; the part of the eye that's normally white was all black and his normally gold-tinted hazel eyes looked more gold than anything. Kalin never enjoyed this kind of suffering but here he was, laughing like a psycho at Yusei's pain and struggle through the duel. I couldn't believe it... this isn't the Kalin I know and love. He seemed to either not notice me or he just ignored me. As we watched, I saw a copter arrive on the scene and in it was Jack and Carly. This was a bittersweet moment, sure I wanted us to come back together but not like this. Kalin must've gotten a whole new deck because he never had the infernity monsters. Sure he had fiend and warrior types, but he didn't have these. He even upped his strategy of relying on an empty hand. He even had a dragon now but it wasn't something Crow or I ever heard of. Soon the dragon was down but an even bigger and more dangerous monster arrived... but so did some people in the flames, all dressed in cloaks too. Soon they turned into bright purple lights and soared into the sky towards what looked like a brown human heart. From that came the Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. It was a giant and man did it live up to the name! Guess this was one of those signer monsters that act as a counter force.

I saw it reach for Yusei but his runner snagged on something causing the front wheel to break off and Yusei to fall onto his head, front, then stop on his side. I screamed in horror as Kalin just took off and the monster and fire vanished. Crow immediately drove up and put Yusei on the back of his runner. I called to Jack before he could fly off and begged him and his personal escort to call in someone to tow Yusei's runner to a friend of ours, Martha. I knew Crow was bringing Yusei there and I couldn't leave it here. After a solid 13 minutes, I was guiding one of the tow truck drivers to the destination while Jack and Carly took off. Fear, worry, confusion, and sadness swirled around inside my head, heart and stomach. Once it was dropped off safely and parked next to Crow's and my own runner, I just waited outside and cried by myself. Once I was done, I headed inside to comfort Crow. I stood by him and waited for the results. By morning I heard that Yusei would be ok. With a good night's sleep and plenty of bedrest? He should be ok in a few days. That said, once I knew he was fully recovered, I would go see Akiza


	7. Chapter 7

I spent the next morning I sat beside Yusei, he was fast asleep in bed with bandages wrapped around and across his chest. He had some internal bleeding, heavy bruising, and even a few deep exterior cuts. Man, was I glad we had a trained surgeon and the tools to treat him. It'd be about a few days before he could get back in the action. I had to rally the rest of the signers or we'd be in huge trouble. He woke up with a start and groaned from the soreness in his torso. "Easy Yusei, it's ok. You're at Martha's, Crow brought you here and I brought your runner. I was really worried about you." I said as I took his hand. He looked down at the bedsheets and said thanks. I headed out and let Martha take it from here. She's his, Crow's, and Jack's foster mom. She helped take care of Kalin when my mom couldn't. She's a sweet African American woman who and owns a cottage in the Satellite sector. There's an old semi-beat up park with trees that keep the back part of the homestead separate from wasteland while the frontend was facing the city. This is where she takes care of orphaned and homeless children. Martha is regarded as a parental figure by all abandoned children in Satellite and refers to all of them as her children. While she's kind-hearted, she's no pushover and will scold her kids no matter how old they get. She strikes the perfect balance between kind and firm. It's why she's the one person I trust with things I couldn't tell any of my brothers or dad but I could tell her. So before heading out, I told her I was going to talk to a friend back home. It was a half-truth, I know, but knowing her? She'd figure it out once Yusei told her about the threat. Yeah, I'll be in for an earful but better than wasting time.

Once I got home on my runner, I started with Jack. Once again, I saw him with Carly but I stayed back a bit. He looked like he was telling her something important. When I heard him tell Carly that he didn't want the paparazzi around? I knew two things; one? He was just trying to distance her for her protection. And two? He chose the worst way to go about it. I guess this girl helped him come to terms with the very things he did that I couldn't really get over. Betraying his family, putting an innocent kid who looked up to him and was his friend in life threatening danger, and stealing from them to get ahead. I couldn't help but feel that sting again but this time? It was softer. Hearing Jack putting someone else's safety first was actually reminding me of some things that I had forgotten. He may be a grade a selfish jerk who's in love with himself but he also is coming to grips that he blindly took a deal that would only come back to bite him in the rear. I was so lost in thought I was surprised to hear a soft sniffling coming from Carly. I walked up to her and tried to see if I could help. I felt so sorry for her, "Hey.. Uh, you ok?" she looked was sitting down on a bench and looked up at me sharply. She sniffled and sad a bit bitterly "No. I just got my heart stepped on. And who are you?" I cleared my throat and introduced myself. She said her name was Carly, and I thought it was a pretty name, "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened Carly." I didn't know how to tell her I knew Jack but I also wanted to help. She simply thanked me as she stood up to leave but she had a smile. She offered me a lift home but I politely declined and headed off to the Arcadium Building.

It was a huge, tall, skyscraper but I saw that Leo and Luna were invited there and they offered me to come with them. I didn't like this and while Sayer spoke with kindness I knew it was a front. There was no way he actually was going to help us without some kind of catch. He just wanted one of us and the dinner was just a way to bait us into it. I excused myself to the restroom after Sayer said he'd get Akiza. I told them to stay put and play along while I went to get help. They nodded in understanding but part of me wanted to stay and protect them. Something told me this was a trap and I needed reinforcements; so that's what I was doing. I didn't care what Sayer said, I had a job to do and that guy wasn't anyone to be trusted. As I left the large dining hall, Akiza bumped into me and asked what was going on. I told her about what happened and asked her to keep an eye on the twins and blister. Besides that? We need her help and helping fight the dark signers would help her be seen in a different light. She could prove she's not a threat. Akiza in turn told me that while she appreciate the concern? She wasn't convinced that the movement was evil or that Sayer was doing anything wrong. The movement was formed to help people. She said that she'd think it over at least but not to hold my breath. Either way, she promised to make sure that the others are safe. Telling her that's all I asked for, I left and as I did? I told her I thought she had amazing taste in clothes.

I headed out and drove off, Luna & Leo were in the hands of Blister, one of Yusei's friends from Satellite, and Akiza. I decided to go talk to Jack however the guards at Goodwin's mansion wouldn't let me pass till Mina gave them the go ahead. She led me over to the practice track. I saw Jack zip around in his runner but when he pulls to a stop and asked what I wanted. "I just wanted to ask if you're still going to help. I just think we'd have a higher chance if we worked together." I said. He snapped back "of course I'm going to help but I can't understand why you of all people have a signer mark". To that? I had no answer and just said I didn't know and that I'm sorry for being mad all this time. Sure I didn't like what he did, but I'm past it now. He merely shrugged and did a few more test-runs. So I just got myself together and sped off towards home. I needed some rest and time to think.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later and we were set to meet up at Martha's home. I still wasn't sure what to say or do. While we visited, I saw Jack do his prince charming routine and while it was kinda sweet? It took everything I had not to laugh. I looked at my teammates; Akiza, Luna, Leo, Jack, and Yusei. Still, my heart ached for Carly, Akiza, and the twins. I mean Carly got her heart broken so she should be ok. Akiza has lost Sayer who was her first and only friend and she learned he was using her. As for the twins? They're only 11! They shouldn't be in this; but as soon as that notion entered my mind I found myself thinking I was a fine one to talk. I started learning basic self-defense when I was 11. At 13? I started designing replicas of my favorite weapons that function as if they were real but without the actual ammunition. The only difference here was I wanted to learn, I wanted to be ready in case something happened. These two? They've already been through enough and aren't exactly what one would say is emotionally mature. These conflictions kept bouncing around in my head and finally, I just accepted the facts. Like it or not? Leo and Luna were a part of this now and there was no changing it.

I overheard Jack and Yusei talking about something out by the tree lines. I just sat on a swing and thought things over. I still hadn't come to grips with some stuff. This whole time I've put on a brave face so others won't worry. But now? I just wanted to have a few moments to myself. That's when I heard Jack's voice. "I don't see why she's so quiet. Shouldn't she have gotten over this by now? I mean you've already gotten past the fact we're fighting a former friend and brother for crying out loud" I heard him say. "But can't you really blame her, Jack? She's lost more than just her older brother; she's lost her best friend and personal hero." I heard Yusei state. Jack sharply added "I know that but she's acting like this is news to her. She saw how he was slowly becoming dangerous. How Kalin decided to take on sector security. She acts like this never happened. There's being innocent and then there's being ignorantly stupid." Yusei just calmly replied with "Jack, she wasn't around after we became the top duel gang in the Satellite. She didn't see the whole fall out. Just when he was planning to take on Sector Security. That's why I sent her home back then. Try putting yourself in her shoes; someone you looked up to and was supposed to be there for you suddenly goes off the rails. They vanish and then when you see them again? They're completely different." Then things were quiet for a while before Jack sighed and said "I guess I can see what you're saying. So basically, she's in a deep state of shock over what she learned about her so-called hero." Yusei just nodded and added "I think she might blame herself a little bit. I mean before either of them met us? They only had each other and their mom for support here in Satellite. When she died? He had to put on a brave face and show her she wasn't alone. But when he needed her most? She wasn't able to be there for him. She probably feels guilty, even though it wasn't her fault".

I got up and walked away. I had to find a way to reason with Kalin and if that means revealing to him that I'm a signer? So be it. All throughout dinner I listened and finally got a chance to let the others in on the info I gathered. Turns out each singer has their own unique abilities. Akiza's was obvious, Luna could speak to duel spirits, Jack's was still unknown, and Yusei's was called Clear Mind. My guess was he could see through people's lies and the like. As for myself I finally figured it out; my sign was Supernatural Intuition. It basically helps me make a guess that is 9 times out of 10 right but it's typically backed by educated observations or just faith in others. It supposedly symbolizes the hope that binds the different marks together. As for the dark signers? Well from what I could tell it's usually someone who has a grudge or something with the corresponding signer. A model named Misty has a grudge against Akiza, Kalin has a beef with Yusei, someone is upset with Jack, and Luna? I guess she stands between someone and the spirit world. As for myself? I guess someone isn't too happy that I'm against the discrimination of Satellite. Either way, I'm not going to go down without a fight. That's when a window shattered from a crackle of lightning but that was the least of my worries. After a terrifying duel where we not only lost Martha to the shadows, we got faces, signs, and names of the dark signers. There were 3 guys and 2 girls. Each one had what looked like criminal markings on their faces, and their respective dark signer mark on their forearm, and dressed in a black, hooded cloak, with a color that I guess was supposed to match the immortal they had, even if that mark glowed purple.

First, there was Misty, who had the mark of the lizard. She wore black robes, accented with green stripes, strap-on high heels, and a black and white dress. On her face are marks that resemble inverted wings. The second girl remained quiet but I could see her eyes were light blue under her black hood that was lined with orange. She wore an outfit that was accented with orange stripes. Her top covered her shoulders, leaving out a midriff, black fingerless gloves, a black mini-skirt along with a long cape which she wore on her waistline and black boots. My guess is she has the hummingbird. One of the guys was named Devack. His cloak was accented with yellow stripes and he had the mark of the monkey. He also had Luna's signer dragon card: Ancient Fairy Dragon. His face had two long stripes going down to his jawline, one over each eye. My brother, Kalin, was among them and only glance my way for a second before looking at Yusei. I noticed the mark on his arm looked somewhat humanoid. So that must be the giant. Finally, there was Roman. He was tall, built like a tank, had dark tan skin, sandy blonde hair, and his cloak was accented with red stripes. He had the mark of the spider. The red markings on his face looked kinda like the wing of the crimson dragon but the part where it connects to the body is at his chin while the widest part is at his brow. During his duel with Yusei, I heard him say he was a colleaguge of Dr. Fudo, Yusei's father.

Something inside me told me he was only telling half-truth there. Yes, he knew Yusei's dad but something was wrong. I heard him say that we would face off tomorrow at the four stars of destiny. I guess he means the four control towers? I mean it seems about right. When headed inside and Jack's personal escort, Mina, had explained the reactor, the control towers, and how the dark signers related. Turns out that each of the towers where named after one of the earthbound immortals as a codename. So that means that's the tower each signer would be waiting at. As for the spider? It was the codename for the reactor itself. I don't care what the others say; Roman is mine. He has my brother, is endangering my remaining family, destroying my home, not to mention the world! But Mina wasn't done with her explanation "Unfortunately I'm not too sure about how you're tied to all of this, Sylvia. It's like you said, most of the dark signers have a grudge or something against you guys. I think you may have to face either Roman himself or a drone. The only thing he may target you for is how your dad was close with Dr. Fudo, what with being the man who helped design and build the reactor. So I think he might want you gone so the secrets of the reactor stay buried. But either way, be careful out there ok?" I simply nodded and when we planned out who would go where; I decided to go with Yusei, Jack would go to the hummingbird tower solo, Luna & Leo would go with Officer Trudge to the tower of the monkey, Akiza and Mina would go to face Misty.


	9. Chapter 9

So dawn came and we headed out. Sure enough, about an hour later, there was a bright light but soon the sign of the monkey appeared in the sky but my mark didn't glow. It didn't take long for me to figure it out: Luna was called to the spirit world and Leo was stalling for time. Yusei had me go on ahead, see if I could reason with Kalin while he checked this out. So I drove on, the landscape barren and lifeless, hardly any signs of people around. The sky was thick with grey clouds and I was hoping everyone was safe. On the horizon, I saw a large monkey with yellow & black to it was all I could see. It must've been the Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. An hour or so later, my mark glowed for a short while and the monkey faded from the sky & land but I saw a soft glow. It must be Ancient Fairy Dragon, meaning Luna and Leo where safe. I continued on and along the way? I saw a mark that wasn't too familiar; a whale. It wasn't one of the four control towers but my gut told me someone I knew was in trouble. So I headed in that direction finding out that it was Crow facing Geiger. Geiger was a dark signer? Guess they were looking for a way to stall us and speed up their goal.

Crow was in it for the kids who were put in serious danger. I wanted to wait and cheer but I made a promise and I had to honor it and headed to the tower where Kalin was waiting. When I got within a few miles, Kalin met me halfway. He looked disappointed in who showed up. "What the? Why are you here?" He asked in what seemed like frustration. I calmly looked at him and replied "I wanted to talk to you Kalin." He looked like he didn't recognize me at all. "It's me... your sister, Sylvia." I said to him but his eyes narrowed at my words. "Sister or no, I'm not giving up my revenge. You don't get it! I'm dead! Because of Yusei, Crow, Jack… THEY ALL TURNED TAIL ON ME! AND YOU…YOU'RE NO BETTER! SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CARE!" A sudden blast of purple fire shot up from the ground and separated us. He then gunned it to the tower but I couldn't follow and believe me I tried. He clearly wasn't having it & with a heavy heart I waited for Yusei. I saw a second signer came in and she had a mark that, yet again, meant she was just a drone.

Guess my match came sooner than expected and the girl had what looked like a crane on her arm and her colors were black and white. Her deck was based around winged beasts. "I start with one facedown monster in defense mode. Next I play two cards faced down. Your move" I didn't like this, her face down monster was clearly a trap and she was baiting me into something. There was a common link with these dark signers; expect for Kalin, they all had a deck that went with the theme of their immortal. Roman had an insect/spider deck, Geiger's navy deck would work well with that whale, Devak had his monkeys, and it's likely this girl has winged beasts. So I decide to play it safe for now "I summon Jaune Arch, in attack mode. Then I'll set these face down. That's all." she looked disappointed in me but went on with her turn. "I summon Sacred Crane to the field in attack mode. Now then, take down that pathetic excuse for a huntsman. Divine Feather Wind!" I saw her monster had only 400 defense points and 1600 attack points. "I activate Jaune's second special ability! I can switch the attack points to with the defense points as long as it's not my monster. So back off!" I saw the crane be repelled and explode into white feathers. I heard Kalin enjoying this but he eventually went to face Yusei. She merely smiled and said something odd. "Your intrusion is strong but I wonder if you can stomach the idea of learning the sad truth. I play the field spell Temple of Memories. From this point on, we can't play any synchro monsters. But I doubt that'll be a problem for you. Your brother was kind enough to brief me about your deck." I couldn't believe it... it had to be a lie! Kalin was a lot of things but he wasn't the kind to backstab people he cares about.

I ignored her words and let her continue. "Now I'll summon Faithful Falcon. Thanks to this beauty, you can't attack it if there's another monster out. Your move" that buzzard had only 1000 attack and defense points. She was forcing me into the trap she set. "Sorry but I'm not taking that! I summon Nora Valkyrie! Now that she's out and about her own special ability kicks in; I can chose one card to freeze up until she's destroyed or till I switch to a different target. And I chose that mystery monster! Since it's not being attacked, your little trap won't be set off any time soon. But that's just her ability, now that the cost is clear? Strike it down with Thunder Slam!" with a swing of her hammer that crackled with pink lightning, that bird was barbecued. Now he was down to 1400 life points and my score hasn't been touched. She smiled at me & in a sly voice said "Thank you. With that you helped me skip a step in summoning my immortal! I wanted you to destroy my feathered friends, I wanted you defend your life points to the end because all that let me summon this! Earthbound Immortal Hucacah Khol! Oh and in case you're wondering, all my lost lifepoint go to my lovely Crane" I saw the monster had 2,600 attack points and only 1000 defense. She smiled and added "oh and did I mention its special ability? All light attribute monsters are destroyed and useless. So goodbye Jaune and Nora."

I couldn't believe this! Somehow she turned my greatest talent and some of my best monsters against me. Did Kalin really tell her or is she just trying to make me doubt the bond we have and thus myself. I looked at my hand. I had Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha and a trap. I can't use Ruby because of her element. I could use Pyrrha but I'd need to sacrifice something to bring her out. "I'll activate my spell Beacon of Hope. This spell lets me bypass the summoning requirements for Pyrrha by reducing my level 4 Ren to level 3. Now that I have these two out, Pyrrha gives Ren a nice power boost by 500." Ren had 1600 attack points but now? He had 1700 attack points. I sent him into battle but thanks to his ability? He leaves behind a lotus token with half that strength intact. While he was destroyed, he had let me do what I needed too. The mystery girl attacked Pyrrha but thanks to my trap? She survives the attack though I did lose 1800 life points but she lost an additional 1000. And man did it hurt! I could hardly see straight as I stood but I shook it off. She smiled and licked her lips at my pain. She was enjoying it! She likes seeing me hurt.

She finished up her turn but she's not done tormenting me. "Admit it Sylvia. I know your every card in your deck. I know every strategy you'll play. And it's all thanks to"- "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed at her. "Don't you dare talk about my family that way! You don't know anything about me! I may not know what exactly happened to my brothers but I do know this; they'd never sell me out cuz I would never do that to them!" When in truth? That's what I wanted to believe.. I needed to believe that. Sure, they weren't perfect but they were all I have. I saw my deck glow a soft gold and I felt like something was calling me. I drew my card and saw it was Yang.. just what I needed. "I sacrifice Ren in order to summon Yang Xiao Long. And because she's a fire attribute monster? She's staying put and gets a nice power boost. I think she's still pissed about what you said. Now watch what she can do with it! Yang? Do us a favor and shut her and her feather duster up!" with that? This chick lost and the crane was gone.

I was heading to my brother Yusei. I saw Crow and the twins where there watching. I heard Kalin accuse Yusei of betraying him. How he suffered beatings and the like in prison. As if that wasn't enough? They withheld his food and took his deck. I felt my heart sink as I tried to tell him none of us were allowed to visit him. "Eventually, they told us you died.. but I knew they were lying." He merely laughed saying I was right but it's too late now. He's not part of this world anymore and even if Yusei wins? He won't exist ever again! I didn't know what to say. I saw him summon his Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, and that our marks go from glowing to gone as they join up on Yusei's back. Each in their place and I saw him summon his Stardust Dragon only to give it an upgrade to Majestic Stardust Dragon! I saw it take out that immortal, I saw it engulf Yusei as a shield, & how Yusei was able to pull Kailn to safety. Thanks to the camera in his runner, we could hear Kalin's last words. Saying he was sorry for how he screwed up, asked Yusei to stop beating himself up, and to stop the darkness. I heard him cough before vanishing in dust. I fell over in a faint as my heart stopped for a split second. Just like that, he was gone but I still have Yusei, Crow, and Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

Speaking Jack, I got on my runner and sped off towards the tower that was named for Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu, aka The Hummingbird. As I drove, I crossed off people who have recently spoken to Jack. The more I thought about who the heck would have it out for him, the clearer the picture became. Sure he had people willing to sabotage a tournament but I doubted former champs like Hunter Pace would do this. The only other person was… Carly. It makes sense but why would she want to destroy the city? The only thing that made that part make sense is that she was at the wrong place at the wrong time and was taken over. Sure she was hurt by Jack but I doubt she'd want him and the city dead. Sure enough, the mysterious last signer was Carly. She was even driving a sleek & stylish sporty runner. Clearly, she was gonna push Jack to his limits.

As I watched the duel and couldn't help thinking she was right to be upset but I wanted to know what happened to make her this way. Then it clicked; like me, she wanted to find the truth about the Crimson Dragon and she must've ended up dead in the process. Poor thing, she was just doing her job and was a fan of Jack's who eventually became a friend. This explains why he was so on edge lately but then I saw his runner skid to a stop for some reason. I drove up to get a closer look through the wall of purple and saw jack was slumped over in his runner's seat. His eyes open like he just suffered instantaneous whiplash. I saw Carly's runner in front of him facing sideways. It was like he was in a trance. My mark was burning and I guessed it was Yusei because before I drove off? I heard him say he was gonna have a chat with Roman. He must be facing that Earthbound Immortal Uru, aka a spider. It would explain the doubled down pain in my arm.

I looked at the field; on Carly's side there was Fortune Lady Earth and a trap called Enlightenment. That's probably what causing the trance is. "Jack! Don't listen to anything she says! Whatever you're seeing, it's just a mind game!" I couldn't tell if he heard me, but Carly sent a hand queue to her Fortune Lady to shut me up via thorn barrage. I couldn't just give up, so I tried calling to him again but nothing. Something fell out of his internal chest pocket of his motorcycle suite and into his lap; Carly's glasses! He immediately snapped out of the trance and got his head back in the game. I saw Jack fight back but also give the real Carly a chance to show the darkness that this was her body and she's the one calling the shots. She spared Jack but the Earthbound Immortal was hardly pleased with her disobedience. Her voice suddenly sounded demonic as she continued and summoned Aslla Piscu. The hummingbird dared Jack to fight back but I could tell he wasn't giving up, not if there was a way to help Carly.

It was in that moment I knew what Jack was trying to do… he was trying to end this duel in a draw! That means we'd lose two friends and a signer. I couldn't believe this. Jack's better side was finally getting through but was going to through it away! Once again our marks joined together but this time to help Jack win and give his red dragon archfiend an upgrade to Majestic Red Dragon! With that he saved Carly from being a dark signer forever, but her body still turned to dust as Jack held her in his arms. 'Carly.. Carly! Just hang in there. Oh, and I saved these for you" I saw him slip her glasses on her face as she weakly looked up at him. "I'm sorry Jack. I know you'll beat this.. Because you're my #1. I'll be ok, promise." She said weakly. I saw him hug her goodbye as she faded away. I parked my runner and walked over to him. Without words or hesitation, I wrapped my arms around him. With that? He just broke down for a while in my arms. This whole time, I never stopped to ask how he was. He was putting on just as much a brave face as I was. I whispered softly "I'm sorry I wasn't there. But that's gonna change, starting now".

After a little bit, he stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. Then, like with the other two towers, we activated the tower by placing the card on the scanner then got out. We then both started up our runners and drove off to the last tower; the lizard. All the way there, I thought about Yusei and the rest of them. Each one was dear to me but I never stopped to ask what they were fighting for individually. I knew Luna was fighting to get her dragon back and Leo is there to protect her. That's more than understandable. Crow was in this for the kids he loves as his own. Yusei was fighting to get that bridge made so that the people would stop using to superficial things like where you were born or some stupid class system as an excuse to treat people like trash. It wouldn't happen overnight but it would be a start. Then there was Jack. All this time, he was fighting to get Carly back. I wonder what Akiza was fighting for, other than her lost friend Sayer.


	11. Chapter 11

When I got there I was genuinely surprised. The tower was near an abandoned amusement park. My guess was the park got shut down before the tower was built and the like. While I did see this? I, unfortunately, missed Akiza's duel though from the damage done? I'd say I didn't miss much. I wasn't going to ask Yusei what the sudden sundown deadline was about; it was that or the gate to the netherworld would be opened. And since we missed it? We'd have to face the king of death himself. That's when I saw a condor sign in the sky. "I was really hoping I was wrong. Just once." I said mostly to myself and explained that I thought from the start that Rex Goodwin was just using us and the dark signers. Why else would he keep so much from us while making us jump through these hoops? He was just as much using us as Sayer used Akiza and other lost and scared individuals. In my mind, I thought about how the dark signers had used Geiger; an angry and desperate man who lost his entire home to merely stall for time, how they used my brother to test Yusei's medal and took advantage of his fear.

That's when I felt a slight tremor in the ground, and heard an almost Jurassic like screech. Then I saw it, the crimson dragon rushed at us and picked us up. It was taking us somewhere at a speed that caused us to stay as we are. I was hesitant to call it light speed as we'd be breaking the natural laws of existence, nor would I call it the speed of sound as that would flatten us. No, this was something different but regardless, we got there? It was already nighttime and I saw Goodwin's mansion reduced to nothing but the ancient Mayan-like temple in which the signers of the past had the crimson dragon's image etched into the headstone at the very top. Low and behold, there Rex Goodwin stood, smiling like a proud rooster as we saw the king of the netherworld emerge from the ground and was coming towards the city. It was moving at a slow yet steady pace. What I could see? It looked like a hideous combination of a bird and insect. The torso and head resembled that of a bird slowly decaying into black rotted flesh which turned to slime. The legs looked thin and boney, like all the meat had been severed away and yet somehow managed to hold the thing together. It was an absolutely nasty sight! I felt sick just looking at the putrid thing yet Goodwin explained that the condor crest of which we stood on was part of the ceremony to resurrect this beast. He merely wanted us to take on the darkness so he could combine the powers of the crimson dragon and the king of the netherworld. First, the darkness would destroy the planet and then he'd remake it in his image and rule as the god of light and darkness.

All I could think was he was insane and that he had to be stopped. So they did duel but Akiza, Luna, and I kept the droves of mini condors off our friends. If he wants to fight dirty, he has to answer for it! I heard Rex admit that he was indeed the man who tried to build the bridge between the cities but gave up. Even if he could, there would only be more strife. So this was a way to end it while he gets to control all. Crow wasn't about to let that happen and said he'd step and show people that being a hero isn't about praise. It's about doing the right thing when everyone expects you to give up, to show that hope exists and we have to put that to action. So he put all his faith into his next move but he was the first of the three to fall. While he had a single life point he was still considered in the duel. I saw him fall and hit the ground hard, hearing Yusei call Crow's name made my heartbreak. There wasn't a damned thing I could do expect cling to the shred of hope that they'd win. Soon Rex decided to play off Jack's desire to be the best again, and he would have succeeded if Jack hadn't remembered Carly and decided that being the champ is nice, but it pales in comparison to having people who will care regardless of a title. It was then that Rex owned up to deceiving and even betraying his own brother. He looked to me and said that I of all people knew what that is like, after all when things got out of hand? I left my brothers and didn't come back for years. Jack was next to fall and as I heard him scream and crash, I felt my heart sink.

I had it, I couldn't just stand there anymore. I activated my gauntlets and with a swift punch, sent a shot of highly compressed air at Rex. The weapon was based on Yang Xiao Long's Ember Celica. Sure it looks like a harmless bracelet when it's inactive; but it proved to function much like a shotgun when actually was active. All I had to do to activate it was firmly flick my wrists downward to get the safety off. When I pull my arm back, it sets up the pump-like motion into action. When I pushed my arm forward, it set off the trigger to the compressed ammo to be shot out of the barrel that was above my fist. This took a lot of practice to even get it right without exploding the thing and my arm clean off with it. The real difference was they were slimmer than Yang's and instead of yellow paint? I chose to paint them silver with colorful vine & flower designs on them. I called them my Silver Strikers. The sound it made was more like a clap of thunder rather than gunfire and the shot narrowly missed Goodwin's head. I glared up at him, unafraid of him or his monsters. He looked completely unfazed by it and just continued on. Towards the end, Rex got a heavy dose of karma. Yusei managed to bring the signs together on him and show Goodwin what happens when you try to play god; you end up meeting a fitting end. Soon the beast was gone, and a blinding light gathered Crow and Jack along with Yusei. I knew this was the start of something greater. Now, our city would finally begin to heal.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been only a year & 2 months since the dark signers had been defeated. The bridge that connected the cities now stood as a symbol of unity. While many are still plenty against this, I was happy nonetheless. It was a step in the right direction and I knew that it was up to us to keep it going. So I started singing at charity concerts and had set up a small place where I could sell the different replicas of rwby cosplay props. Needless to say I was busy and I helped Leo and Luna with homework whenever I could. Leo needed to learn flexibility in dueling if he was gonna make his dream happen and Luna needed to learn confidence. These were things I was happy to help with but they soon caught on that this was something that only they could really do themselves. I reminded them that even professionals like Yugi Moto or Jack Atlas started out as rookies. No one becomes a champion overnight, it takes practice and time to build skill and confidence.

It was late one night when I had a terrible dream; three figures in white appeared and the city was bathed in an ashen grey. The ocean was a blood red. The sky's black with lightning crackling. One figure was an elderly man, the second looked like he was in his prime, and the last was a child. Each looked at the city with an expression of either disgust or glee that the city was destroyed. I heard someone's voice that said not to find them, they didn't want to be saved. It was then I woke up and saw my hands trembling. I looked out my window, the city was beautiful as ever. The night was calmly ending and the soft glow of the rising sun peeked over the horizon. I got up out of bed and went to shower and hoped the warm water would wash away this nightmare. Didn't take much for me to figure out that my dream was a warning. Danger would soon arrive and I would have to be ready.

I wish that I was the only one who felt this but when I went to stop by the apartment where Yusei, Crow and Jack now lived together? Yusei took one look at me and he knew something was wrong. He waited till we were alone and confronted me on the matter. "Sylvia.. I know you're unsure of the future. I am too but that's why I want you to know that you can talk to any of us. Ok?" he said with his eyes full of concern and yet wanting to comfort me. He was being honest about this and I did feel better. "Ok, but on one condition; you do the same for me. That'll help take a great deal off my mind. Deal?" I smiled with what I hoped was an understanding look in my eyes. He just smiled and said that was more than fair. He introduced me to their landlady, Zora. She seemed nice enough, I mean she ran the apartment building adjacent to her clock shop and had understandable rules. From what I could tell? She was a motherly person and just like a mom? She was firm as she was caring, if not strict when needed. This didn't make her a pushover by any means. She was a good friend of Martha's too so that's a plus, and it also explains why she hasn't thrown Jack out or gotten on Jack's case for not helping with Crow and Yusei with groceries or rent. As for Crow? She's ok with him and likes how much of hard worker he is. Though I couldn't help noticing she seems to like Yusei a little too much. As for me? She gave me a friendly smile and said I was welcome anytime. Yusei showed me around the apartment which was more like a garage/basement. It was here that they worked on their runners. The stairs near the back lead to the next floor with the living quarters like living room and kitchen. Even a decent sized TV and such. Near the window and sink was a latter that led to the bedrooms in the addict. I found this to be an interesting housing choice but not bad. Could've been a lot worse though I had to admit, I wish they had taken up residence with me and dad. The small manor house is lonely when it's just us and a handful of staff.

I decided to try and help with the runners, while I wasn't doing much, making sure a few things where in order, it was definitely more help than Jack flooring the acceleration. I say this because the prototype runner exploded. When the dust settled, everyone was ok but saw that the machine was burnt out. Thankfully there was no fire though Zora gave Jack and Crow a stern warning. Too which Jack promptly said he wasn't scared of her. I spoke up "sorry Zora. Sometimes my brother says things he doesn't mean."

That seemed to cool her down but as she left; I heard the sirens of cops. Oh boy, not good but surprisingly? The guys weren't in any trouble but I still didn't trust Trudge too much. It would be a while before I was convinced he actually didn't see past the surface. As for Mina? Well, if anything she got on my nerves for how she insisted on acting like she was still Jack's bodyguard instead of trying to charm her way into Jack's heart. Something I'm sure even Jack caught onto but didn't care. Either way, both of them clued us in that there's been 5 forced crashes on the duel lanes ever since the World Racing Grand Prix, or WRGP, was announced. These lanes were built to be a public way to enjoy the game while also being safe. But there's a duelist called "the Ghost" who found a way around that and purposely crashing people. I knew where this was going; "So you want one of us to go out at night, find this guy, duel him, and beat him. That about right?" trudge simply cleared his throat and seemed to prepare to butter us up but Crow cut him off. He wasn't for this by any means but they had the Grand Prix to prep for and frankly? This isn't their responsibility. Trudge and Mina left without any problems and didn't seem to be bugged by what he said. That night I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. It wasn't as bad as when my loved ones are in trouble but it did feel like something terrible was about to happen. Sure enough I heard on the news that Trudge was hurt in a turbo duel.

The next night, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and I went out and searched. I remembered what Trudge weakly said in the hospital: that synchros where useless. I was kinda hoping the ghost would come after me and not my brothers. I love them dearly but they rely too much on synchro monsters. I only have one synchro and about 2 tuner monsters, the rest are anything but. As I kept an eye out, my fears were confirmed. Yusei ended up facing this ghost but from what I could tell? That wasn't a ghost at all; it was a machine. But that's the least of our worries, Yusei was up against something called a meklord, and I saw it grab hold of Stardust Dragon! Now Yusei's best card was pretty much useless to him. This ghost wasn't fooling around but somehow Yusei was able to get his dragon back and win. Based on how this Meklord worked? It likely had friends of the same type. The one Yusei Just beat was called Meklord Emperor Wisel but I had a strong feeling there would be others. How many I wasn't sure but I was sure this was far from finished. I walked over to Yusei, resting my hand on his arm. "You ok?" I asked and he said he was alright, little shook up but fine otherwise. I was glad he was ok but in my heart I knew he was still trying to figure out how that meklord was able to imprison and use his dragon. Jack and Crow soon drove up and found out that our so-called ghost was just a duel-bot.

Later that week I decided to see about being a stand-in on my brothers team. I know, I know "just make your own team" well I wasn't counting that out but here's the thing; I get minor stage fright attacks when I try to participate in tournaments. Only reason I was able to make it through the fortune cup was because I had a reason to keep going and block out my fear. This fear only really happens when I'm in a tournament or public speaking. As far as charity concerts? All I have to worry about is choosing the right songs to entertain but not cause a riot from the crowd. The rest would take care of itself. But back to the WRGP teams; they can have three members to a team but there was no limit set on stand-ins should someone get hurt before the duel in question. So I was ok with that but I had to check with my brothers first. Besides, if they say no then I could work out a different way to participate. I had a feeling this was waaay too perfectly timed; first the tournament, then this weird meteor impact, now this duel bot? I was sure it was all somehow connected to that dream I had.


	13. Chapter 13

As the days stretched on we had helped to different people out; Crow helped an elderly man in Satellite get the closure he needed to help him move forward in life. Turns out Mr. Bashford, which was his name, was a sculpture who used recycled materials to make his creations. He even was able to make a duel arena like in the history books. The kind that you actually had to stand on before duel disks where made. He did this hoping to make up for all the missed time with his son. But his son never came home or contacted him. Now he's living with Martha and Dr. Schmitz and helping take care of the kids. Yusei helped keep Luna, Leo and their classmates from being expelled by an unruly teacher who was more than willing to expel the kids because he thought they were a waste of time. All because they didn't use powerful monsters, but power isn't everything and Yusei more than proved it by borrowing one card from each of the students whose place in this school was on the line. Sure enough that pathetic excuse for a teacher was beat and got what he had coming to him. Then there was Jack's help; ironically it was after a fight with crow over how he was using their money to pay for a coffee that was thirty buck a cup, and that includes refills. So I could see why Crow was so mad cuz Jack didn't get a job while Crow worked as a delivery service and Yusei did evening tutoring. He must've landed at least 10 jobs but kept none of them. It was mostly due to his lack of common sense and no sense of asking for help or taking direction very well.

These were fatal flaws for him and I could see people weren't very patient with him because of his former celebrity status and all. Though he did manage to help a family who's fallen on hard times by taking down this creep of a wannabe mobster who preyed on the weak and desperate. Sure he'd loan them money but until he's paid back in full? He can take everything from you; your car, your cards, your money, your food, anything. The worst part is he does it with a contract so he's technically not doing anything illegal as far as the higher-ups are concerned. Piero is a slick loan shark who got exactly what he deserved. Jack was able to beat this Don Piero in a duel but since Don Piero was putting those contracts on the line? Jack had to put up his runner and red dragon archfiend on the line. No shock that Jack one but it was also no surprise that the sleaze tried to run. Which is why I used my second replica weapon, a chain whip, to grab his leg and make him drop the carpet bag that held the documents. I picked them up, unwrapped my tool, and then handed them over to Jack. Once back home, Jack got all the contracts and shredded them, liberating those who were in Piero's grip. I was happy to see more of Jack's kinder side.

Seeing them do what they could to make our community a safer and better place helped me keep hope. I decided to talk to Jack a little bit; "Hey Jack" he looked up from his deck at me. "What do you want?" he asked a bit curtly because how we've never really got along. I should've expected that. Sighing, I just sat down and decided to make the first move. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so bitter about what happened. Think we could start over?" that, I could see threw Jack. He wasn't expecting it and seemed to appreciate the offer. Heck he even smiled a bit. "Alright. But just so you know? I'm sorry too. This was more my fault that we had such a large rift but thanks." That said, I hugged him and then let go. I know he wasn't exactly a fan of hugs. He just laughed and I was glad to have 3 of my brothers back.

This brings me to the answer they gave me; while they appreciated my offer and my help? They were worried that I was a little too dependent on them and suggested that I form my own team. I can't say I was surprised by this but it did give me something to think about. I excused myself and went for a ride. As I thought about this turn of events, I decided that maybe I should sit this one out. I mean, even if they didn't need me? I could support them nonetheless. But I had to consider what Jack had said; that maybe I was too dependent on them. I guess I was being clingy and did need to take a step back. Part of my heart crumbled knowing this but at the same time? Can they really blame me? I was alone ever since my mother and Kailn were ripped away from me. Dad was always busy with work but he did his best to help fill the void my mother left. I needed them in my life and no one in new domino would bother befriending me because of what happened.

I must've had a sour expression on my face because Akiza came up to me and asked what was on my mind. I told her everything; my backstory, my family, why I have no friends other than her, Carly, Leo, and Luna. She sat there listening patiently and when I was done? She told me about herself. How she had, unintentionally caused a rift in between her and her parents. How she blamed them for things that weren't their fault nor really hers. Sure sayer lied and was a creep but she did manage to learn how to control her powers. Yusei helped push that further by being her friend and treating her like a human being. In the end we came to the conclusion that while we were vastly different? We do have quite a bit in common. Somehow we just click. She'd talk to the guys and see if maybe I could help. After all, she understood why they were hesitant about my dueling. No synchros throws their entire balance off but then again? My deck could be useful in a tight spot.

We went back to their apartment together on freezer burn. While they talked I waited the conversation out in the hallway. "Look, I get that she want to help but she's gonna have to step out on her own. This is a simple truth she has to learn." I heard Jack say. "Yeah but remember Jack, she's not just your sister. She's a signer like us, so like it or not we need her and she needs us." Akiza countered. Then there was a quiet then I heard Crow speak up. "She's right. Besides, it's not like she'll be replacing anyone permanently. I mean you, Yusei and I are gonna be the foremost duelists but should something happen? We won't get disqualified. Besides that she was just fine against the Dark Signers. So why are you so against it?" Yusei was next to speak "As much as I hate to admit it, with how that duel bot was? She may be the best option for a stand-in should someone be able to use something like that meklord." I could tell what he left unsaid; "She manages to keep our hopes alive and we keep hers.". When they had finished up, they told me they'd be happy to have me as a teammate. They noted the rain that started and said I should stay the night. I didn't argue but later that night, I found myself asking Yusei if I could sleep next to him. I was worried he'd have another nightmare. He smiled and scooted over so I could sleep next to him.

The next morning, Yusei had gotten up early to do a house call. I wasn't sure about it but I shrugged it off. I knew two things; one? Yusei can handle himself and two? There have been people who have been acting like this tournament is an excuse to act like idiots, fools, and finally like this is a free-for-all. So I decided to look at the roster in preparation for practice. Seems that there was only a single girl duelist other than Akiza and myself; a Sherry LeBlanc. She was without teammates yet she's blown her competition completely out of the water. From what I could see? She had green eyes, blonde hair, pink lips, fair skin, and a white turbo duel uniform with black padding to help through of her completion. My guess is she knows most contenders are guys and the best way to show them up is to fool them into thinking she's a guy only to learn she's a girl. Her deck was Noble Knight/Flower combo and I had to say, it was appropriate. By the time Yusei came back? I could tell he had a close call. Yusei mentioned that he could my help with a project. Turns out that he's run-in also allowed him & Akiza not just to learn to trust each other more but also to meet Sherry face to face. It was through this that Akiza decided to give turbo dueling a shot, maybe she'd be able to better control her abilities if she had a different outlet for her emotions.

I knew what he was doing; he wanted my help with making a runner for Akiza. Well he came to the right person, after all I was able to make my runner with my dad's help and really he just checked my math. So I helped out all I could and was able to test it. Then, I set up work on her turbo suite, after all she's gonna need it. It was more than just looking good; it was for safety measures too. It was up to Akiza now, after all she was the one who'd be driving. I watched her practice and I had to admit, she's taking these falls like a champ. No matter how many times she fell? She kept getting up and didn't give up. Though I was a little curious how Yusei was going to teach her that "ace trick" for the final exam; drifting backward.

I couldn't help finding this a little cute; he was teaching her at a roller rink so she could apply it on the bike better and while it wasn't a date? It was defiantly could be mistaken as one. Though as far as they're concerned? It was just a friend helping another one learn something, so I doubt that counts. Before we headed to the track, we unveiled her upgraded runner. I saw her final exam and the instructor was Trudge. Figures, he's gonna make this as official as he can but he still has to play fair. This was an interesting matchup; Sector Security with a cop deck vs a psychic duelist using her plant deck. She may have made a rookie mistake but almost every turbo duelist makes that mistake at least once early on so no surprise, heck I made that mistake myself. She more than earned her place as a turbo duelist. Something she proved by not just winning the duel but by outmaneuvering several falling pipes. That was no thanks to some guys where ticked that she was the only one who actually practiced and worked for this. The fact the sabotaged the rods that kept the stack of pipes in place yet she still could drift backward and still win. Jack made sure to have a talk with those creeps. That said I had a feeling our team was only shy of a few members but that would soon change.


	14. Chapter 14

I was glad to see our friends at a formal event; Leo looked adorable in his outfit. He was wearing a blue suit with a white shirt and blue bowtie under the jacket, and black loafers with white, knee-high socks. As for Luna she was like a princess at a grand ball in her pink dress, white cardigan and a pink ribbon below her neck. Her shoes were a light brown and she wore a pair of white shin-high stockings. Akiza looked absolutely stunning in her a short red dress with long white gloves and red high heels. Yusei and Crow didn't own anything formal so they went in their cleanest clothes and I had made sure to spruce them up a bit. I was just glad to see them here. I looked around and saw my father in his grey suit, brown loafers, and his hair neat as always. His eyes shone while he converses with others and was happy to let me walk and socialize on my own. I saw Carly in her sky blue dress with spaghetti straps and that she had gotten them fitted better. I had to say, simplicity was definitely her strong suit, unlike my brother Jack who somehow thought his typical outfit needed an upgrade. What did he upgrade it to you ask? A pimp suit, complete with top hat and feather. I was struggling to hold back my laughs so I had to excuse myself to the balcony so I could laugh.

Once I regained my senses, I headed inside and saw that Yusei was leaving. I went after him and he looked back and saw my outfit. It was similar to a gown I saw in my RWBY manga. The character Weiss Schnee had a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings.

The one I'm wearing is modeled after her formal version of that dress where the skirt is floor length and split to the thigh on one side. The white ribbon has been removed from the waist, and in the book? Weiss wore her hair and earrings in the same style as her every day, albeit her ponytail has grown out now, roughly reaching her knees. Myself on the other hand? I had the colors changed go from fiery gold turning to bright silver, a fiery gold shrug with no emblem, and I wore thin heels instead of the chunky heels that Weiss wore. My hair wasn't nearly that long, down to the middle of my back, but I wore it in a braid no less. I had gold sun earrings with and a simple gold locket in the shape of the moon, it had silver detail on it. It was tucked under my dress so only the muted gold chain could be seen. Nonetheless I followed after him and tried to talk to him but I was cut off by a crazed party crasher. He was wreaking havoc on the party to try and bully people into giving him a cut of the prize money though I never once heard of that being part of the tournament. Akiza took care of this thug and showed she wouldn't let him bully the people nor would she let him ruin what was supposed to be a nice night off! Yusei and the others went after this creep but were stopped by a man calling himself Vizor. He was different somehow; he didn't give an air of untrustworthiness but he also seemed guarded despite wanting to help. Guess he was the person who was keeping tabs on us but left as soon as he could.

His hair was flared with a deep shade of blue. He wore a cobalt uniform outlined in yellow highlights including a grey cuirass with a high collar, matching knee guards and gloves. He wielded an indigo-colored duel disk on his left arm and wears a matching helmet with deep red sunglasses which also work as a mask. From what I could see behind that wall of red was a pair of eyes that were hardened and knowing yet kind. He reminded me of Yusei but with only half my brother's kindness. Maybe that's why I didn't think he was a threat and why I liked how he said that trust must be earned so if we wanted to judge for ourselves? Then meet him on the track.

At first I thought he just wanted to race my brother, then I thought he wanted to duel but it was before we saw a blinding light that it all came together; he was teaching Yusei a new kind of synchro summoning. It required two synchro summoning and lightning speed. It also seems to require a focus state of mind but could Yusei pull that off? It basically temporally bent the laws of time and space, if only for a moment. As the duel ended, I saw Yusei shake a little but I chalked it up to adrenaline wearing off. What Vizor just taught Yusei was Accel Synchro. It was a higher version.

I have to say, I never really expected to see one of the new threats so late in the game. It was actually when Leo and Luna had a new classmate named Lester. Seems like he was a little too friendly with Luna, at least if you asked Leo. I guess this Lester kid was trying to be friendly but it came of off as creepy and kinda pushy or maybe Leo was just overreacting like he sometimes does when it comes to Luna. Though I can't help thinking that maybe Leo's pride may have been bruised in class. So I asked him what happened and sure enough he did get cocky only to get his butt handed to him in a few turns. The only thing that tipped me off was that he said Lester went to east academy and that he took place in a tournament recently. Something didn't seem right to me so I looked into it and saw Leo was right. He wasn't even in the systems or records nor was there any recent tournaments. So I asked him to keep me noted if something bad happens.

The next day, I found out that Leo and Luna had a small fight. Apparently Leo had to drag Luna away from Lester who kept approaching her and trying to get her to come with him to his house. Luna was mad about how Leo tried speaking for her on something and I could see why this upset her. Though I had to agree with Leo, it's pretty unsettling with how much attention Lester was giving Luna. Even so far as giving her a gift; a duel board. It was a skateboard that can be used for turbo dueling… because that's totally safe to give an 11-year-old. I get they've been through worse but this isn't' exactly what I'd say is a good idea. Leo asked Yusei if it's possible to make one and Yusei agreed but I still didn't like where this going. So I decided to keep an eye on the twins for now. I got Luna up to speed and let her know that while I definitely applaud that she's trying to keep an open mind but she really shouldn't have gone to Lester's house alone. Leo was right to be not so sure about Lester's actions or intentions.

Later the next day, I went with Luna to find Leo who had gone off to practice alone. I was sure to bring a first aid kit just to be careful, I knew they'd probably get scrapes and bruises so no big deal. That being said, I made sure to keep an eye out for that Lester kid. Sure enough, Leo was right to be wary of this kid; he was well… extreme at that's putting it mildly. Turns out Lester had being trying to get Luna to duel him this whole time and was willing to go to any lengths to do so. I couldn't help finding this ridiculous but I didn't have time to worry about that as it turns out? Lester not only could make the damage in this duel real but he also had a Meklord, just as I had feared; more specifically Meklord Emperor Skiel. Wisel was white while Skiel is blue and there were a few other notable differences but like Wisel? It could absorb synchro monsters! This happened to Stardust Dragon and now it's happening to Ancient Fairy Dragon. Though I was impressed how far Leo was willing to go to protect Luna and the things she loves. In only a few short turns, he used his own monsters to get Luna's dragon back even though it cost him the duel. I saw Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Akiza come to watch and their marks were aglow helping them find the twins. I filled them in on what's going on. Lester was done picking only on Luna and focused his rage on Leo and almost killed him with an attack. The blast sent Leo over the safety guards and towards the second set of streets! That's when our marks lit up and the Crimson Dragon appeared and used some kind of energy shield to catch and gently set an unconscious Leo on the ground where he'll be safe.

I saw Luna's eyes burn with a determination to show Lester that if you attack one of them, you're attacking both. The duel ended with Lester winning but even though Luna lost the duel? At least she didn't lose her brother, I can't help feeling a little envious of her. I immediately locked that thought away and went on with life. As the day ended, we learned that Lester's mansion was an illusion and the memories of him have been wiped from the staff and students. It was clear that the duel bot, this Lester kid, and those meklords were all linked somehow. Little did I know that I would have to face my own doubts soon enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Let me come right out and say it; I still have trust issues with Jack and seeing his less than redeemable traits dominating his overall personality doesn't help. For example? While I definitely thought it was weird of trudge and mina to take us out to a movie and then dinner? I wasn't exactly for him shooting them down. I get that he, crow and Yusei didn't like the beating around the bush tactic but the least they could do is hear them out before deciding. Turns out there was a guy in need because he has amnesia and therefore doesn't have anywhere to go. He just washed up on the beach one day and said he thinks his name was Bruno. He can't remember where he's from or his real name. I felt sorry for the poor guy and I didn't even know him. I was about to speak up when they asked if he was here but then the conversation ended. I sighed at this and excused myself. I'd have to see this Bruno for myself before deciding but I'm sure dad wouldn't mind helping him out.

When we headed downstairs to our runners, I saw someone checking out Jack's runner. Without hesitation or warning, Jack shoved the poor guy away and drove off. I walked over and asked if he was ok. I saw he had unkempt teal-blue hair and his eyes are grey-indigo. His skin pale and fair and his outfit was nice. He wore a white and blue jacket with a yellow trim and front pockets, a blue t-shirt with a large white stripe placed horizontally, blue jeans, and a pair of blue-outlined white sneakers. He looked up at me and said in a confused voice "an angel?" I blushed at the question and laughed. "No, my name's Sylvia." I heard Mina and Trudge ask what going on which was quickly turned into why Bruno was down here alone when he was supposed to be up in the restaurant. I quickly figured out that this young was Bruno and that he was a bit of a spaz when nervous as he apologized immediately for messing with Jack's runner. I had to say, it was charming and cute. I couldn't explain it but I sensed something from him; a more open, kind, friendly, and gentle soul despite whatever happened to make him lose his memories. I finally found my voice and said "You guys don't have to worry. There's plenty of space at my place. I doubt dad will mind, so he can stay with me." That seemed to make both Bruno & Yusei a bit uncomfortable but before they could answer Jack whirled back in and grabbed Bruno saying he was gonna borrow him. Shaking my head I got on my own runner as my brothers got on there's and we headed to their home… where Jack was hell-bent on interrogating this kid.

Jack said he knew Bruno did something to it; it was going faster a lot sooner, like it was upgraded. Bruno promptly admitted that he altered the output and acceleration but that was all. Jack accused Bruno of trying to sabotage his runner but I spoke up "Jack use your head. You didn't even know his name before barreling out of there. I doubt he knew who it belonged too but he did see that an improvement could be made. Now does that sound like someone who would sabotage someone else they don't even know?" I promptly asked. He stammered trying to make it sound like he wasn't a fool for blindly accusing someone. I shook my head slightly and helped Bruno to his feet. I saw he was the same height as Yusei and I had to admit, he was cute. Not the hardened fighter but not naive child either; he seemed to be a more of a protector. Yusei immediately took a liking to Bruno and asked to show him how Bruno did what he did. While they got to know each other, I called up my dad and explained the situation. He said he'd have to meet Bruno first before he could decide for sure but it didn't sound like he'd be a problem.

It took three days before I had a window of time to pry the two gearheads from each other. When I got them some lunch they thanked me and my dad got to meet Bruno, after assessing the situation and seeing the current living conditions? He agreed and dropped off something for Yusei. While he didn't ask about the obvious trouble that I later got into, I did tell him it was because Bruno was there that I got out safely. This won my dad over and showed him that Bruno was a good person. He only asked that he wouldn't do anything that my own family would do to me. I couldn't tell who was blushing darker but I knew what dad was implying; he and my brothers would never mistreat me physically, psychologically, emotionally, or sexually and he expects the same out of courtesy. Needless to say, we became good friends and roommates. Wish I could say the same with Jack.

Jack is my brother and I love him so when he and the team had a fight? I had a bad feeling. This wasn't the first time they fought about dueling styles. It was clear that Jack hasn't exactly gotten over his fall from fame despite it being a little more than a year. Then again? The whole time he was the champ, he was a solo driver. He never worked with anyone else so I wasn't surprised that he was being stubborn about this. What got to me was how he said that the team was lucky to have him on the team. I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach but I couldn't figure out why. He drove off to blow off some steam but before he did, I took some quick pictures. So that night after dinner with Yusei and crow, but before heading home, I took some photos of Jack's runner, up close and such. I don't know why but somehow I felt better knowing I had these photos. All I could do now was wait and see what happens. Things seemed normal for about a week before things took a turn.

I was alarmed to learn that Jack was arrested for trying to crash someone on the highway during a turbo duel. Like Yusei, Crow, and Bruno, I was asked to come down and see what was going on. Crow decided to chew Jack out while Yusei pulled him away. Right away when I saw the footage I knew something was wrong; that wasn't my brother driving. For starters, Jack couldn't afford absolutely wreaking a prototype engine that we have only finished a week ago and were testing out. Jack was reckless and hotheaded but he'd never do this. I asked to take a look at his runner and while they gave me time to photograph the runner they did ask me what for. I had to choose my words carefully. "I just have a feeling that there's something your cameras missed. I'd like to look into it myself." They agreed but only if I kept in touch. I promised and headed home.

Once there and in my room I looked things over on my computer; just as I thought there were several ways to prove that wasn't Jack. The engine aside, there weren't any paint chips in his runner where there should be from his opponent's runners. The lighting in the shots seemed to be darker so I ran it throw the day-to-night footage programs and saw that this Jack's outfit was darker than our Jack's. I zoomed in close on the face and saw his face was a grey-flesh color and had what looked like black marks. Speaking of which I looked for anything resembling the mark of the crimson dragon but nothing. Then I turned my attention to Red Dragon Archfiend. I immediately wanted to scream at how they overlooked something as critical and obvious as the monster's color! The one in the footage was purple, not ya know RED! LIKE IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE! I jotted all these down but one thing still bugged me; Yusei, Crow, and Kalin knew Jack wouldn't do this but I wasn't sure. After how he put an innocent kid in harm's way at his most desperate… I wanted to believe my brother was innocent. I wanted to forget that memory but I had to see for myself.

Next night I headed out and onto the highway where that last duel was seen. I was greeted by the phony Jack, who in all honesty? Even his accent was a dead giveaway! He sped up to find someone worth his time but I wasn't going to let him. I activated Speed World two and he merely laughed "How cute. Well I may as well give my fan my all" he said. That confirmed it for me, Jack wouldn't call me his fan. We both knew that and I decided to teach this creep a lesson, "What ya say we make this interesting? You win? I'll crash and burn. I win? You come with me. Unless you're scared" he agreed to the terms and I started us off. "I'll start things off with the spell card, Semblance Synchro. Here's the deal, if I have more than one monster in my hand that happens to be a warrior type? I can summon it on the same turn I summon my first monster. So come on out Ruby Rose (1400atk/2000 def) and Yang Xiao Long (1600atk/2500) in attack mode! I'll set these face down and call it a turn." He laughed at my monsters and said he's surprised I could call that a turn. I noticed right away that his arm didn't glow while mine was. He was a fake alright! He summoned out Dark Tuner Resonator in defense mode, I knew something was up. He was likely trying to draw Purple Dragon Archfiend. I won't use the wrong name for the wrong dragon. That's like calling me Weiss Schnee because we both have white-ish hair. He ended his turn with a face down and I made my move. I couldn't send ruby in because if she goes down then I can't use yang's special ability. I drew a card and saw it was a spell. "I play the spell star draw. Now I can draw up to 8 cards because I have two 4 star monsters out." I did so and got a tuner monster and a dragon. Both were water types and I also drew a monster Kalin gave me, Divine Mermaid.

"I'll summon Divine Mermaid but she won't be out for long because she and my level 3 tuner monster Graceful Siren are going to combine to make a beast of the 7 seas. Come on out, Arctic Sea Dragon!" this was a beast that had 7 stars and 2900 Atk points /2600 def. points. "Now Sea Dragon, take down that tuner!" No thanks to that ability of the dark resonator, he didn't take damage but he did lose a monster. It was his turn now. I saw him spin round to face me and activated his shockwave trap. Now that he has less life points than me, he now can destroy one of my monster and we both take that monster's attack points. I had to act fast; "Sorry but thanks to my dragon's special ability? I only lose half the damage!" while that is true I still felt that pain. It was like when I dueled that dark signer drone and this was gonna hurt. He summoned Mad Archfiend and I knew what was coming next. He also activate a trap called Powerful Rebirth. Now he can call back his tuner and give it a power boost. I faced that dragon before but this wasn't my brother. I had to remember that; this wasn't Jack. So that means I can't expect him to do anything jack would; that includes toss a softball at me. I knew Jack had gone easy on me before because he cares but he also made it painfully clear that he was going to make me work for the chance to duel his dragon. He used his two monsters to summon the purple version of Red Dragon Archfiend. "But I'm not done there; you see, from my hand I play the spell Effective Damage Trade-Off. See it works like this, if you have a monster that negates damage or lessens it? This spell puts that ability on hold. It also gives my dragon another boost, 500 points to be exact." Now I was staring down a purple rip off of my brother's dragon with 3500 attack points!

I heard the fake laugh as he attacked me and then time seemed to slow. Everything was quiet as I hit the barrier, then fell from my runner and towards the sea. I would've ended up dead if I didn't have my chain whip to grab hold of my runner and help stop my fall. Before he drove away, he said that he has no need for fans or friends, much less delusional fangirls who claim to be his family. The fake drove off as I heard my brothers call to me. They immediately pulled me up and asked if I was ok. I laid there in Crow's arms with a thumbs up saying I was mostly ok. Before blanking out I managed to say "check my runner's camera". The whole thing was recorded and I passed out. Something told me that I had finally proved I was over this silly fight. I was the one who held an unnecessary grudge but I didn't let it consume me. I faced it and took it down, so Jack & Kalin would probably be proud. I know Crow and Yusei were. The next night? Yusei managed to beat that thing and we found the real Jack, he was alright but said it was thanks to me that he realized he was trapped. It was when he heard me defend him and even saw me get hurt that he found the strength to break through. He said that was the last straw and that he was impressed with how much I've grown. He apologized to us and his name was cleared, then was free to go.


	16. Chapter 16

I guess I should explain these "new directors" now. See when we defeated the dark signers, that included Rex Goodwin and he most likely died when the temple came crashing down. I remembered that Jack, Crow, & Yusei were spared because the Crimson Dragon reduced itself to Majestic Stardust Dragon and carried them to someplace safe then they came back to work on the bridge. This was all with Rex & Roman Goodwin gone and now Lazar is technically in charge. He probably found the new guys and didn't ask questions when they said they were the new replacements. It's the best guess I have, but it was around the time we met Visor that I started to feel like I was being watched almost everywhere I went. It wasn't that feeling of when your family hovers over you, no this was more like you know someone is following you but you look back and see nothing, maybe say "Must be my imagination". But this was going on a month now and I still had the feeling. I never told anyone because for all I know? I could be frightening myself over nothing. Hey I never said my intuitions' a 100% right 10 times out of 10. But this time? I decided enough was enough and to find out for myself.

The next night I stayed up as long as I could and remained as calm and vigilant as possible. No one showed and I started to think I was paranoid but I was soon proven wrong when Bruno came over and asked if I was ok. I sighed and said "I don't know. I mean, I feel like someone has been watching me for less than tolerable reasons. I can't explain it but it feels like I might have a stalker or something. I was hoping to catch the person in the act so I could deal with it quickly." He simply put a hand on my shoulder and told me "You really are an independent girl huh? But look, don't be afraid to tell us what's wrong. I know you didn't want Yusei or the others to worry but you're their family. That's their job.". His voice was reassuring and kind. I smiled softly and felt better but only a little. I decided to put the idea to bed and get some sleep. I'd tell them in the morning but little did I know my suspicions were right.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I opened my eyes next but I found myself in room that looked like it was used for captives or people to be locked away in a straightjacket. I gulped hard as I looked around, the walls blank and mettle blue, the bed white and thin sheets with iron headboard. There was no window, except for the slide one in the door. I tried the door and it was locked. I heard someone approach the door and pulled it open. I tried to punch but with speed that matched, no surpassed, my own he grabbed my wrist in a painful grip. "Now, now, there's no need for that. I didn't go through all this for a brawl" his voice cool and calculated. His skin looked sickly and pale but I saw he had blood red wine colored eyes, well ok eye because he had an eyepatch covering the right one but his left one was uncovered. His left eye had a scar under it, kinda like Weiss Schnee but that's about it. His outfit was interesting to say the least; he wore primarily white cloak-like clothing, over his own black and white riding suit. More specifically a white hood with decorative gray lightning bolts that point backward like horns. He was dressed in gray metallic armor, the major portion of which forms a large hoop-like collar around his neck that connects to encircle a large green gem on his chest, giving its Infinity-themed look. The armor pieces around his waist holds up a white train-like cloak that covers his legs. Underneath his armor, I could faintly see what looks like a white turtle-neck bodysuit with a black stripe that ran down the center. He was wearing white thigh-high boots.

I could sense that he has a strong sense of pride, that takes his work very seriously, works with all his intelligence to get the job done. However, like many before him, that pride also probably leads him to take actions too far which leads to arrogance, disrespect, impatience, and being short-sighted, fully convinced in every decision he makes. Of his negative qualities? I'd bet that disrespect is the most noticeable. The look in his eyes showed me he had no love for humanity, maybe he did once but it's gone now. His face held a look that says that humans are lesser beings and is offended by their insubordination. His whole air about him told me this from his godly attire, his voice, the way he held my eyes with a glare that was possibly stronger than a vice grip, and a hollowed expression in his eye. What was bugging me most was that small smirk on his face; he looked proud of the fact that he abducted me and was causing me discomfort despite my struggle. "I have to say, you're quite fascinating. Someone who has supernatural intuition and can back it up with facts is someone to be reckoned with. Though no matter how powerful you may be, you're still a human. To this end? It makes you a child in comparison." I felt the corner of my mouth twitch into a sour expression of disgust at his words, my eyebrow arched as my eyes fluttered in disdain for his words. I wasn't so proud to admit that hurt but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of letting him see me scared. "Then what, pray tell, did you abduct me for? I asked as firm and calmly as I could. Back sass wouldn't save me right now, but that being said? I wasn't about to let him push me around.

He let go of my arm and shut the door. He motioned for me to sit down on the bed but I leaned against the wall, it wasn't an act of aggression but rather subtle defiance. He sat down and looked at me with a leveled gaze and explained that his name was Primo and that he's been watching me for some time. Of all the pitiful scraps of humanity in this excuse of a city? He thought I was special, not because of my abilities but because of the soul I have. I thought he was prattling on like a madman and for my patience he summed it up as "Your talent and potential is wasted here, so I've decided to remedy that." He informed me on the future he and his cohorts were trying to rewrite but he thought I deserved to be saved, especially since I had this burden thrust upon me without any thought as to what I wanted.

All I had to do was stay by his side, and no harm would come to me. "As tempting as your offer may sound? I'm not interested. I won't abandon what I believe in. maybe this city is past saving but it's my home and I'll protect or die trying!" I said in a voice that was full of purpose but he simply smirked and said he expected as much. So he'll give me time to think a bit more on it, after all I'll be here for a long, long time. I found myself whispering to myself "No, no I don't think I will be here very long. After all, Cinderella and Weiss didn't need a price to save them. So why should I?". After making sure there was no surveillance in the room, I stood on the bed and I managed to figure out what tiles in the ceiling were loose by using my shoe to toss at them. Once I figured that out, I took apart the sheets, pillow, and blanket to make a series of knots. Yep, I fell back on an old escape plan; crawl through the ceiling and use a rope ladder made of bed sheets plan. So you can imagine that I was half expecting to fail but my pleasant surprise that it worked. Then again it was the only plan I could think of that would work without me losing my damn mind, so I went with my feelings and used my head to figure the rest out. I found myself on the rooftop of the public security building. I looked out at the buildings and over the edge. There were a few banners and flag poles sticking out. I could feel my heart race and my palms sweat as I thought over my odds. All I had screaming in my mind was to take a leap. It was crazy, this was crazy, the odds were against me and there was no guarantee I would live. Still, it was better than this and I was by no means going to just throw my life away. So, I listened to my intuition, closed my eyes and let my body do my brain's job; grabbing flag poles to slow me down, feel for the banners closer to the ground and found myself caught in someone's arms. I opened my eye and then the other to see Sherry LeBlanc holding me on her runner as her runner hit the road. She hightailed it for my brother's home as fast as she could, finding it with ease.

I guess I passed out after that because when I woke up? I was laying on the couch and had a blanket over me. I slowly sat up and felt less tingling in my body. Guess the shock hasn't fully left and I thought about what happened; some sicko drunk off his power grabbed me because he "wanted to spare me" and I escaped via leap of faith. Only reason I didn't die is because someone caught me and I managed to slow myself down. I took a shaky breath and Yusei put his coat over my shoulders. He was probably worried sick and Bruno gave me a diet soda to try and take the remaining edge off. I smiled at them and thanked them but I knew I wasn't out of the woods yet. Sure enough, Jack was pissed at me. "You idiot! I have half the mind to slap you for being so stupid!" he yelled at me. I didn't challenge him or say anything. I knew he was right and telling him that would only make him more steamed so I let him rant. Crow managed to summarize what Jack was trying to say: "We get that you were trying to keep us from worrying about you and normally? You'd be in the right because it'd be something you could handle with or without us. But in this case? You should've come to us immediately. We know you're smart and capable but this isn't something to tackle alone. We love you and don't want you to get killed." Crow was pretty upset but he was more careful when choosing his words.

After a little bit of time to be alone? Yusei came up and said what I'm pretty sure he was waiting to say. "To be fair though? We're also to blame here; we knew something was up by how you were acting but didn't know how to approach it. At first we thought it was small stuff but then we thought it was something that you needed to figure out alone. We're just as guilty of keeping things from you so you won't worry as you are. So I can't be mad at you, disappoint? Sure. Mad? No. so, why don't you tell me what happened, ok?" he said knowing that I might not say. So I told him everything, him sitting across from me. By the end of it, he was looking down, his elbows resting on his knees, his right hand clenched in a fist his left hand wrapped around it. I could only guess his face was full of shock or something as he processed this information. He found his voice and said "I'm impressed you figured something like that out so fast. Though if he comes back, I'll personally show him what happens when people mess with my loved ones." I sighed with a smile because this Primo knew how badly he screwed up? He'd beg for mercy. That being said, he informed me that he'd need my help with something but I'll have to stay close. He'd fill me in on the ride there so I didn't argue and just figured it was to put his nerves at ease knowing I was with one of them instead of alone.


	17. Chapter 17

I honestly didn't know what to think when I heard that both Yusei & I got a letter from my pen pal Barb. Well ok, she wasn't just my pen pal, she was my girlfriend who I meet while the bridge between Satellite and New Domino was being built. We hit it off and have sent letters back and forth to keep our bond strong, she didn't get good cell phone connection way out in the desert that was far southwest of our home in the city. She wrote to Yusei informing that she needed his help and that this plan would require both me and him. Call it wishful thinking or grieving a loss, but I had a strong feeling this would help me come to terms with my brother while also bringing me closer to my loved ones. Either way, we were heading to Crashtown. It's a fitting name for a town where many people who think they've hit rock bottom can't lose anything else are proven very wrong.

I drove alongside Yusei on my Freezerburn, him on his Crimson Hope. I that's kinda what I called it and he didn't seem to mind it. Unlike the barren wasteland where the four reactor towers stood, this dessert was full of life. It had healthy cacti, small surviving animals, and canyons. Kinda reminded me of pictures in a book I read about the painted desert or the Grand Canyon in the USA. It was nice to look at but you have to be tough to live here. I was glad to come back here and see my girlfriend, barb but I wasn't here on vacation. we found the town and got a nice view from up on one of the smaller mesas, but we also heard some men running towards our location. They were running from three men who had odd looking duel disks. I noticed they all had criminal markings and red scarves around their necks. I remembered the last time I was here; these guys were part of one of the two dueling gangs that run Crashtown. The men running away must be workers who were trying to escape. I heard Yusei called to those three and all they replied with was to come to town and find out for himself.

Before we got there I caught Yusei up; Crashtown was founded because there was a lone mountain near that held a priceless mineral called dyne. It's used in making duel runners, so much like a gold rush people came here to make it rich and soon only two family's stood and bullied the other miners into working for them. one has the gang calling themselves the Malcolm Crew while the other was called the Radley Bunch. They hire former champs and desperate people who think they hit rock bottom to duel for them and win back to back. The losers however? They're sent to the mines and work night and day under horrendous conditions. Some people have family who are imprisoned in that mine but they can't do anything about it. It's the sad truth with Barb and her family. Her father was sent to the mines and she has to look after her two siblings West and Nico. Nico's a sweet girl and the second born child & West is a boy who's also the youngest. He listened to my words and then we headed into town. "Did she say who needed our help?" he asked but I just shook my head and showed him to where Barb would be waiting.

We walked into to the town square and while three more Malcolm Crew goons walked up challenged us merely because we were newcomers. While Yusei made it clear we weren't interested, but they tried threatening us again only to be stopped by a familiar voice "Stop." Out of the flower shop stepped my girlfriend Barb. Her shoulder-length hair, black and wavy, her skin tan and clear of blemishes, her lips light red. She wore an off-shoulder top that tied on. Her skirt was a pink dusty rose that tied at the top and concealed her legs save for a slit that stopped at the knee. Her voice is rich, thick, and sweet, like the mellow depth of pure honey. She had gold bangles on her wrists, a gold feather pendant with a small red gem necklace, with matching dangle earrings. "There will be a time to duel but it's not now. Besides, these two are my guests and I'll thank you not to scare them off with your ugly mugs." I always thought she was amazing and seeing those thugs back down with words only showed me she hadn't lost her bite. She handed me a bouquet of light pink roses and I smiled at them. "Yusei, this is Barbara or Barb as I call her." I said with a blush because I hadn't had a chance to introduce them before now. "So your this mysterious girlfriend I heard so much about, and the one who sent those letters" he said this with a tone that, if I didn't know him better? I'd say he was teasing me in front of her. I just rolled my eyes at him and she showed us where we could stash our runners safely. She wasted no time in teasing me a little by saying "Aww babe, I didn't know you bragged about me. That's so sweet.". her voice punchy and laced with a laugh as she hugged me.

Soon enough her siblings peeked from behind the wooden back door. I smiled and waved to them. West ran right up to me and hugged me, kid was about 10 and about Leo's height so his came up to my hips. I caught him in my arms with a laugh, "Good to see you too West." He looked up at me with stars and I ruffled his hair a little. I saw Nico was still inside their home, no doubt she was shy. "It's ok, Yusei's my older brother. He doesn't bite" I said to her as she came out slowly. "Well the skinny ones can be a little chewy" he said with a chuckle and I found myself laughing. Nico warmed up to him and we went inside for some time to get out of the sun. As we spoke there was something nagging at me, I wasn't sure what it was but it wouldn't leave me alone. I heard West yawn as he worked on a book. He looked tired, like he was staying up late at night for a few nights in a row.

Close to dusk, I was with Yusei and Barbara on the mesa near the outskirts of the town on the eastern side. It was something I've witnessed before but not really was ok with. Soon the Radley Bunch had shown up at from the south side of town and the Malcolm Crew was coming in from the north. I saw how they got the intros out of the way and that there was a tall man who clearly thought muscle and power was everything. There's a cart pulled in from the east and that rearmost point of town, the peak of the mountain was to the north overlooking the town with its ominous view. The southern face of the town was where the sign that said Welcome to Crashtown stood. I watched intently as I heard something faintly carried on the wind.. it was an old tune on a harmonica but I couldn't quite place it. I saw someone walk into town from the west and even from this distance, I could make out a basic shape of the person. A man, young with hair that was a bit past his shoulders. He was wearing a black trenchcoats, blue jeans, and a pale lavender-grey top. His boots dusty and black, scuffed with use and wear. I couldn't believe my eyes, yet again Kalin was alone and working for the wrong crew. Though he didn't seem to have the same air about him; he seemed hollowed, haunted even, not that I can blame him.

I was unsure about the way they decided who went first but it was quickly answered as the sun hit the horizon and whoever slid on the disk, loaded it, set their decks in the slot, and draw their first 6 cards. Kalin was first and it seemed to happen all in an instant, what's more? He only needed a single turn to take down his opponent and I had no doubts that in this place? You either further your skills and bring you're A-game every day or pay the price; your hopes and freedom.

I wanted to run up to my brother, I wanted to cry, but I just stayed put and reminded myself of a private conversation I had with Barb before we set out to watch this duel. The plan is simple enough: Barbara would stun Yusei to make sure they would both be sent to the mines. While he was there, he'd do all he could to get him and Kalin out. Barbara made it clear that because Malcome was planning to bring his younger but skillful brother here and beat Radley. If this happens, then they could run the town however they pleased. This would mean no one was safe, so we had to find a way to get these gang leaders out of the picture. So I had made some distress signals to go off in Crow and Jack's runners before Yusei and I left. They would get sector security here and arrest the gang members, escort the sick to help, and then the town would be safe because actual laws would be put into place. Where I fit in was making sure the plan didn't go astray from the rooftops. And to that end? I can't tell Yusei the plan or that I knew anything about it, I hate having to deceive my family about this but it's the only way. I waited as Yusei headed back to the flower shop and we told him only the parts about him dueling Kalin and we'd cause a commotion to rescue him. he was ready to do his part whenever we were, so that night? I would scout out the Scorpio bar and find out info on this Radley fella. Besides, I wanted to see what was going on with Kalin for myself.


	18. Chapter 18

I had to go there on foot and man was it a trek! It was dark before I got there but I was in the right place. Ya know, given that all of the models of the bikes were the same save for what had to be Radley's. I heard a bunch of male voices inside and what was Radley's voice above the music and talk. I had to stay out of sight so I hid behind some crates on the side of the building, it was hard to hear them clearly but from what I could hear? Radley was partying because Kalin was able to win 50 times in a row allowing Radley to make some serious money. I didn't dare peer inside through the windows but I heard another voice saying that what he does here he does for himself. I heard footsteps approach the door and I held my breath and stayed as quiet as possible. I hoped my heartbeat didn't give me away because of how loud I could hear it in my ears but the person seemed to not notice and I made sure to keep my footsteps silent as possible as I followed. I had to keep him in sight but remember only to move when and ONLY when his back was facing me. he stopped near a ledge and started up a small fire, lucky for me there was a bolder nearby so I could listen and hide safely. I heard him play his harmonica and I knew by the tune he was in thought. I knew without thinking because if it had been the other way around? I'd probably just do some dance practice, away from where everyone could watch and stare.

A familiar voice pulled me to reality as Kalin stopped playing and saw West walk up. I was glad he didn't see or hear me but I was shocked that West would sneak out this late. Didn't he know that the dessert isn't exactly safe at night? I listened to them talk and as they spoke I noticed a sort of husk to his voice. It wasn't the same teen voice I was familiar with nor was it the sound of a madman on the loose. It sounded like his vocal cords had been thoroughly shredded but recovered. Now his voice seemed to fit his age a bit better. I felt a stab in my heart when Kalin dismissed the hope that this kid had. West wanted to be a skilled duelist like Kalin so he could save his dad, Kalin said that's a nice sentiment but he's better off leaving with his sisters before duling ruins whatever chance of happiness they have left. I couldn't believe this but one thing did make sense: Kalin had all but given up on himself and just wanted to pay for everything he did. Once again, I knew because if it were me? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'd doubt I was even worth anything to anyone. I needed to help him, but not just because he's my brother but because I can't stand to see people suffer if there's something I can do. I waited till West had decided to leave but as he left, I heard something or rather, someone. "You gonna keep hiding or what?" it was Kalin. I sighed and came out from behind the bolder. I walked up and sat down beside him. He draped his coat around my shoulders and the first thing found myself saying was "I'm really sorry.". He looked at me in surprise, like I was sick or something. In a slightly amused and confused voice he asked what I was sorry for. "because I was just as much to blame as you and the others." I waited for him to interject but he let me continue. "You see, after mom died? You put on a brave face and were there for me. Whenever I wanted to give up? You kept me motivated. When I was alone and scared? You gave me comfort and warmth. And how did I return that? I ran away from you. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. Which is why I'm here now, and I won't leave. Ok?" I waited for him to get mad or to say I was being stupid or something. finally after an uncomfortable silence he simply said "You came here to save me but I'm afraid you're too late. I'm just a shadow of my past. I'm just sorry you had to come all this way for nothing.". I scooted closer and rested my head against his arm like when I was a kid, "I came here for you.". After a while he gave me a lift back and told me to live for more than just him and our mom, then he drove off but I knew I'd see him soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Next day we went over the plan again and I noticed Yusei was sporting not just a Duel Disk revolver, and a brown poncho over his normal clothes with his Mark of the Dragon designed on it. As for myself? I was sporting a tan colored hooded-caplet that had four different flowers embroidered along the hemline. The flowers were white star lilies, red roses, black tulips, and they were linked but a green vine with yellow marigold petals flowing over them. I just sported my normal get up; brown jeans, brown boots, tan jacket, and fire colored tank under. My purple scarf that I normally wore on my leg or arm was now used to bind my hair back and out of my face. My hair was done in a French braid to keep it out of the way. I wasn't sure about what to say as I helped with the plants. I knew that West, like me, would be watching the duel this evening but I would be watching for a whole other reason. yusei told barb about what we saw when we arrived here and gave her the necklace. She looked at it and told him to hang onto it. It's been through hell and back protecting their family, so she thinks he should carry it. If not for himself then for Kalin's sake.

Dusk finally came and with it so did the inevitable. I watched from my perch, concealed by the shop's sign and in the cool shade. Since the draw speed was a tie? The champ would go first, so that means Kalin had the first move. I was impressed that Kalin drew Infernity Randomizer (900 ATK/0 DEF) in Attack Mode. He then sets a card facedown. Now it was Yusei's turn. I wasn't exactly surprised by him using one of his signature monsters, Speed Warrior (900 ATK/400DEF), but I did find this new spell cool. He used the equip spell card, Fighting Spirit to raise Speed Warrior's attack points by 300. Then he sent it in to attack, and since this is the first time in this duel he's used Speed Warrior? He can raise it's attack points again by its original points. In lamest terms? It's ability normally boosts the points by 900 which bring it to 1800, add on the 300 boost from fighting spirit? You get 2100 attack points! This took down the Randomizer no problem but also lets Kalin set off his trap: Infernity Reflector. This let Kalin revive his monster and deal 1000 points of damage to Yusei's life points! But like anything, there is a price but its one Kalin doesn't mind paying: his entire hand has to be discarded. So the damage strikes and the effect of speed warrior wears off so now it only has 1800 Atk points. Yusei just sets a card down and ends his turn.

As I watched the duel I couldn't help finding it odd that Kalin hasn't said a word about Yusei coming here. He's not stupid and he knows Yusei would never let me take something this big on alone. He likely figured it out and is just doing what he set out too; find a person who can beat him in a duel and be put through hell. Nothing good or worthwhile is ever easy but was that how he felt about this punishment for his deeds? That he should suffer a terrible end after a crushing defeat? I just didn't know what to think. Especially when I'm starting to see what Kalin meant; the brother I grew up with has been dead for a long time so why should I continue worrying about him? Especially when I have three older brothers, a father, and friends who love me and I even have a girlfriend who loves me for me. To that? I just find myself thinking – He never gave up on me, on any of us, so I won't give up on him. I know that he's changed a lot but I also know this town needs to change. If helping Kalin see that he's got people who love him and that he's still a good person can show the town that there's still hope? Then so be it!

Halfway through and Yusei was in the lead but Kalin was still pretty close in the lifepoint department. "You know Kalin, for someone who wants to lose so badly you sure are dueling with a whole lot of might." I heard Yusei state. Kalin only confirmed my hypothesis, "Yes but even you should know the reason for that. I want fate to deal me a just end. You see, I came here hoping to lose but I kept winning. It was because fate wanted you to defeat me like you should've. That way, by truly losing? I'll truly suffer. If I lost on purpose? Then that'd be taking the easy way out". While I understand where he stood, I don't think a death sentence is warranted. He's gone through more than enough already!

As the duel went on, I saw that Kalin must've gotten rid of his thousand eye dragon and got an Infernity Doom Dragon. It was stronger than Yusei's Stardust but thanks to a spell card? It was just strong enough to end the duel. I had to use all my willpower to stay put or jeopardize the plan. I heard the shot from a revolver but I knew the ammo was just a shock blast. Enough to stun a person and that's all. I heard a heavy rumbling on the horizon and saw a bizarre excuse of a runner. It looked more like a glorified monster truck than a duel runner and frankly? I think it looked ridiculous but it was basically an oversized drill with several "arms" to carry duel disk revolvers and the like. I honestly think he's compensating for his terrible personality. I couldn't help feeling sick as I heard Barb baby talk her fake lover & win Lawton over. I knew it was part of the trap but seeing him with his hands on her and Lawton toss my brother in the back of that cart. I wanted to throw up and felt a dry heave coming on but I held it down. I heard West sound like he was on the verge of tears when he asked his sister how they were going to rescue their dad now. I swallowed the lump in my throat and waited till the sun set to go after them.

I headed for the mountain and saw the various openings. Barb had loaned me a disguise so I could pass as a worker. I'd be able to sneak through fine but I soon found I wouldn't need it. Thank goodness, any more layers and I'd passout in those mines then we'd be in real danger. I saw Kalin and Yusei looking at something but I couldn't tell right away. As I got closer it was made clear they were in some kinda gravesite for those who lost and died in the mines. Looks like I wasn't the only one heading out tonight because I saw West and Nico were there too! They had Yusei's runner and where trying to save their dad. When I caught up to them I heard that familiar rumbling, it was Lawton & he brought some goons with him! Yusei got on his runner and I helped Kalin with the kids. Yusei was gonna deal with Lawton, that's fine with me. I just hope he watches out for that one turn win, then again yusei's smart he won't do anything without thinking. As we ran Nico apologized to Kalin for these thugs finding us. Honestly? I was surprised that she thought she and West were to blame. They're good kids and I had to agree with Kalin; they were just trying to free their dad. It's not right for what happened but right now? We have to worry about getting out of these mines. We hopped into a minecart and soon we were speeding down the tracks. Had to say, these kids got spunk and I can definitely see why Barb has a full day with them.

Speaking of those thugs, I had to say I found it funny how they thought a chain saw would be able to rip through a thick iron cart. They'd have better luck trying to make us crash! West through a pretty big chunk of rock at those creeps and I found myself impressed. "Nice hit West. But uh mind telling me how you got that tough?" his answer wasn't surprising. He learned by watching Kalin, both he and Nico. They learned a lot about how to deal with bullies just by watching. This surprised Kalin especially because, as he said they don't even know him. Nico spoke this time and said that they know that he doesn't give up and keeps fighting. So that gave them the courage to deal with their own problems and fears that were bullying them. So now they're not just fighting for their dad; but for everything and one they believe in & that includes Kalin. Hearing that made me glad he lets them hang around him. It may not mean much coming from his little sister but two kids who don't know him very well and yet are willing to help him? That's so sweet and probably meant a bit more because they aren't "obligated" to care about him yet they do.

Kalin didn't look at them but rather his hands when he spoke; "You shouldn't believe in me though, I have done some things that I'm not proud of". I was honestly about ready to borrow a page from Jack's book and punch him in the gut for that. Everyone has skeletons in their closet and everyone makes huge mistakes; but obsessing over it is no better than not learning from the mistake at all. That's when Nico spoke up and said he's always been kind, at least to them. That's when I added my two cents, "Kalin? If the four of us didn't care about you then we wouldn't be here. We'd have left you to die in this godforsaken place. So, still think you aren't worth anything special?" that got a smile out of him though it was short lived when the turn we took ended up landing us in a different mine. I wasn't sure about this but somehow I felt like something was going to happen soon but what it was? I couldn't say. We were confronted by a few thugs who threatened to shoot if we didn't listen. We played along only till we could escape in another cart but we also found their dad. So we brought him with us and with Kalin and I working in perfect synch? we were able to get out of there and keep them safe. but man, where we in for nasty surprise.


	20. Chapter 20

As we sped down the tracks, there were three runners after us and each one had a sidecar for a copilot. That meant 6 guards against 5 of us and on a track through the tunnels where any moment we could end up dead. I worked on getting that shock collar off their dad because the longer it was on him the worse our odds were. That, and frankly unless you're into something like bondage or you happen to be a fan of punk or goth fashion? Collars don't belong on humans. While I worked Kalin gave one of those creeps a nice hooked punch and sent the driver astray. I needed a little time so Kalin jumped for the cart and onto the runner that creep's copilot was now driving. I managed to finally get the collar off, but when I finished my work I heard the remaining goon try to slam Kalin into the tunnel wall. He got the jerk off of him & in an effort to try and catch up to us, he jumped and almost made it. If Nico hadn't grabbed his arm he'd be as good as dead. I helped her pull Kalin back to safety and took over for protecting the group.

As I did? I heard how their dad, Jordan, brought them here because it was the only place that would take them despite their dark skin and their clothing. They were performers from a foreign country and had been doing they're best to make ends meet. He finally was able to take care of their kids without having to be ridiculed but that didn't last. He told Kalin that he thinks a lot of people who come here are blinded by self-pity or blame. But he could tell that Kalin was different; he still has some fight in him and even in this darkened place? He can see hope and now Jordan sees it as well. That's when I altered them to the fork in the path, according to Jordan, the left turn leads to an unfinished area. In other words, nowhere good. The two goons kept at us like starved wolves on the hunt. while we couldn't break the control here, I saw that Jordan had an idea. He picked up a large rock and asked us to make sure his kids get out of Crash Town no matter what. My heart sank as I started to put the pieces together. Jordan was going to jump, break the control, and switch the tracks manually. There's just one problem if he missed the tracks where the controls were? He's dead. And even if he succeeds? Well, I don't wanna think what Lawton's men will do then. I was glad that he didn't miss and that he switched the tracks but I still couldn't believe what I saw.

Even so, I had to think about Kalin, West, and Nico so when we found yet another workplace, I got behind the controls of one runner and Kalin did the same. We both had one of the siblings with us, Kalin tried to help but it didn't do much at first. He apologized for shouting at them and told them their dad is going to be ok. Something in my gut told me he was right and he wasn't making that up. If anything? He's just badly hurt. We caught up with Yusei and I saw something in Lawton's hand. It wasn't a card..it was tnt! He's even more dangerous than barb mentioned in her letters! Sure enough, Lawton lit the fuse and tossed it up so it would land then blow us up. the explosion rattled us and flung us high into the sky, we ended up separated for the kids and all I found myself thinking was "How?! How did it come to this?!" as we fell and hit the canyon gound and soon I heard that familiar ringing as everything went black.

I'm not sure who long I was out but when I opened my eyes, I saw my brothers laying face in the dirt. Yusei was the first to get to his hands and knees and ask if we were ok, I said I was. "How can I be? I break everything I touch. Those kids, their dad, my sister, and my friend… all of you put so much faith in me and I let you down!" I heard Kalin say in a bitter voice. I could tell he was trying not to cry because that wouldn't solve anything. Yusei told him that he did his best and did all he could to keep the kids safe. I helped him stand and he didn't try to shove me away. We found ourselves by that graveyard of duel disks and I saw him put the necklace around one of the makeshift crosses. Soon as he did, the thing started up and I knew what that was; karma telling Kalin that he's still got a promise to keep. If he gives up now? Then he'll really have let people he loves down. I loaned him my duel disk for now and he smiled as we headed to town. Along the way, I clued Kalin in on my relationship with Barb and I could practically see the wheels turning in their heads and they smiled at me. In perfect unison they said "You're so lucky we love you!" with that Kallin hugged me knowing that Barb never really betrayed anyone but the three creeps who needed to be taken down. So there's no way she's gonna lay a finger on those kids, especially since they're her siblings. I laughed knowing my brother's back to being not just my hero but other people's hero as well.

By dusk, I could make out the state of the situation; Barb had used an old whip to try and intimidate the other duelists and was basically telling the guys who used to run with Radley that they had to face each other in a battle royal to decide which would be miners and which would be residents. I knew in my heart she was just playing her part in order to protect her siblings and keep Lawton's trust but couldn't she do that without tying them up? I couldn't help thinking that was Lawton's idea given the off chance we survived that fall. He was taking no chances now that he had Barb and thus the town.

Kalin strolled in playing that tune on his harmonica while I traveled by rooftop to find a way to free the kids. "So this is the deal? Are guys really so broken that you'll let them call all the shots? You outnumber them ya know." Kalin's voice was calm but firm with disgust for the situation. Some realized Kalin's point but it was smothered by Lawton trying to showcase that without him? They won't have anywhere to go but if they wanna leave? That's up to them. I knew he was using reverse psychology because he wasn't about to let them leave. That would suggest a choice and hope which is exactly what he doesn't want.

Yusei had shown up on his runner and said this was just sad. If he really wants to prove he's a leader then he should have no problems taking them on. Lawton decided that was fine by him with Kalin renewing his promise to keep the kids safe. He added that he's here to help liberate this town and help them start anew. That means scum like Lawton has no place in this town. With that the duel started and while Lawton may have knocked out Kalin's life points? I could tell that's what he wanted to happen. Kalin was planning ahead here and discarded his entire hand, so he could use his Infernity Zero monster to keep him in the game! So even if he loses all his life points? The only way to knock him completely out is with 3 doom counters which can only be set with 500 points of damage. That's my brother for ya, always flirting with death but somehow manages to come out unscathed. The look on Lawton's face was priceless and I could see why Kalin was laughing a little. "Ya know you're one creepy punk, right?" I heard Lawton say but to that my brother just responded with "I get that a lot, especially from guys like you.".

Yusei and Kalin definitely showed Lawton that they weren't scared of him or his threats. I noticed threw out the entire duel Lawton kept targeting Kalin. I'm guessing it's because he wants to get rid of the one hope this town has then take out Yusei later. Yusei would protect Kalin with his traps or spells and even his own monsters because Kalin would do the same. Both sides have something to fight for and if things end here? It's game over. Though I had a thought: if Lawton really wanted that? Then why not focus his attacks on Yusei so Kalin would be forced to protect Yusei and not himself. Soon enough I saw Kalin summon his own dragon, Infernity Doom Dragon and while it's not the best looking? It more than makes up for it with its effect and points. Unfortunately, Lawton stopped it but he was forgetting Yusei was still here. That means Yusei could pick up where Kalin left off. Lawton's got 800 life points, Kalin has none, and Yusei has 2600.

Finally, Barb had enough of this guy and snapped the whip at him saying that if Lawton's really a man, he'll duel Kalin head on. No strings attached, no hostages, and no running away like a coward. Lawton was shocked to see her defy him and that the kids were no longer tied up. Lawton didn't hesitate to showcase his power. He took out his shock blaster and aimed it at Barb. Soon people were divided but it wasn't out of loyalty, it was out of fear. So I decided to step up and got my own gauntlets out, I looked at this guy head on and didn't hesitate to introduce him to the business end of my gauntlets. Crow had shown up with Jack and evened things out showing those who were driven by fear that they'd have a better chance with Kalin and Barb than with Lawton. He doesn't give a rat's rear end about them so why work for him? He's more scared of them than they are of him.

Finally, it came to a slightly predictable but completely cowardly end; Lawton demonstrated his power via TNT that was rigged to buildings. The damage was horrible but thankfully only a few injuries were there. That finally made both me and Kalin angry; after making sure the kids and Barb were ok, we took off after Lawton on Freezerburn. I drove while he took a flying leap to make Lawton crash; once done? We dragged him back and got him turned over to the authorities. I was glad to see that this town would be run properly by Barbara and that she's plenty capable. She was going to need help though and Kalin volunteered. The first thing was to get the workers health checks, secondly was to make sure the more hazardous places were sealed off. And finally? Getting the right equipment to work with. These were all things my dad was willing to invest in if it meant helping out others and getting a chance to reconnect with Kalin. Now Kalin was doing what he had always enjoyed without harming anyone senselessly; enforcing justice on those who take advantage of the weak and lost while protecting those he holds dearest. I promised to visit them soon and they promised the same. For the first time in my life? I felt like I had not only given proper closure but gotten it as well.


	21. Chapter 21

It's been only a few days since the visit to Crashtown, now renamed Haven, and I had managed work with my brothers on the duel lanes. Unfortunately, while we were practicing on the official track? Crow hit a snag which got us a brush with a rather ticked off Team Unicorn. An all male team with one of them being a bit of a jerk. Breo was the member who was Crow accidentally crashed into but Breo wasn't who was upset, that was Jean. He was insisting that Crow did it on purpose to sabotage them but we pointed out that Crow apologized and that no one was hurt either. Something seemed a little off, I'm not saying these guys are bad news or cheaters but they are a bit underhanded. Andre, their leader, said if they want to make it even why not a one on one duel. Yusei vs him and then they call it even. I didn't like this, but it wasn't worth stressing over since they're not at all the worst. Strategic and a tad underhanded, but they're not horrible people. Besides, like I have any room to talk? Especially after the stunt, I pulled to help a corrupt town, faith in my brothers or not.

As I watched I decided to look more into each member; Andre had amber gold eyes and red-adobe hair with one parth that stuck out like a horn on a unicorn. Well now the team name made sense given the ace placer, either way, his deck was a mix of Speed and of course Unicorns and a few other beasts. Up next was Jean, the team leader and from what I could make out the tactician. He's also the one who's smile seems more… unpleasant in comparison to his fellow teammates. Jean has black hair regular brown eyes, and has a more squarish jaw. Andre is more a pointed & squared jaw, which brings me to Breo; has straight blond hair a bit of facial hair on his chin, and with blue-teal eyes. they kinda looked like the ocean to me. of them all? Breo seems the easiest to approach & talk to even if he does sound like a surfer, Andre seems to be more like Yusei in the fact that he's a nice guy and he is incredibly flexible when it comes to duels. And then there's Jean, I don't know what it is about him but he reminds me of a more cold and calculating version of Jack and that's not a complement. I should also note that they each of these have an athletic build and and two of the three have tan or fair skin. Nothing dark but only breo seems to be pale. Though I have to say, their runners fit their teams more than the ace player's hair; unicorn-styled runners. I was impressed to see them unashamed to go with this choice but whatever. The duel was unfortunately left with no result and by default in my eyes? It was a mutual draw because neither party wanted the result based on a buzzer for a practice lane. What they wanted was a win based on an actual duel that had genuine good sportsmanship and passion behind it. Otherwise? Just a let down with a lot of what-ifs, and I myself know the dangers of letting that door be left open way too long.

Either way, no one was hurt nor guilted into paying for charges. I wish I could say this was this the only time a team used underhanded methods but to their credit? They're the better of the bunch. Only three days away from the wrgp, and I was out with Crow in the morning and enjoyed the feeling of the wind and speed working with me. I may not fancy myself a turbo duelist but I do enjoy the rush, or at least I was till I heard crow scream and what sounded like a crash. I drove over to him and saw he dislocated his shoulder. I immediately called 911 and did what I could to keep him off the main road and calm. Then called a tow truck to get Crow's runner towed to his home. But when the doctor said crow wouldn't be able to participate? He was upset, to say the least. I was glad when Akiza said she'd help out as a stand-in on Crow's behalf, though I couldn't help thinking Crow's pride was badly bruised. Normally I'd find it hard to understand. Namely, because it would come off as him just caring about himself. But then I remembered the dark signers. Before? He's been able to drive on during the shadow turbo duel because the damage was internal and the fate of the world was on the line. But here? There's no immediate urgency nor is there internal damage that would slow him down. Either way, Crow was able to power through because if he didn't? The world would be down one powerhouse to stop the dark signers & he'd be dead. But now? He can't drive with a busted up shoulder and keep balance while being able to perform at his best.

That evening Jack was well… less than helpful here. I honestly wasn't in the mood for this and took off after Crow and found him. He was sitting in the rain, probably stewing about this. I can't say I haven't done this at least once but all the same? I made sure to bring an umbrella with me. sure enough, I found him sitting outside near the pier and glancing at the poster for the wrpg. I opened up the umbrella and put it over him, he looked up at me and asked what I was doing here. I smiled and said calmly "ya know if you're gonna sit out here and feel bad for your problem? At least be sensible about it." He couldn't help smiling at the dry humor despite the rain. "Remember when Kalin had broken his arm and had to take a month or so to heal up?" I asked with a small smile as I nudged his good arm. He chuckled a bit and merely replied "Yeah. He was worried sick about you being able to protect yourself or that we'd think he was weak." He shook his head and I could tell he was putting two and two together. He stood up and we headed back and found Akiza so Crow could coach her on curves and speed. He might not be able to duel but he's an amazing coach, I know cuz he coached me in Kalin's place. Early morning the next day, he helped to not lose confidence in herself or the team. I saw Jack come up and say "How dare they make us worry needlessly". I knew he was joking but there were seeds of truth there. I was happy to see Yusei and Jack were happy to see Akiza improve with Crow's help. Though I couldn't shake this feeling of unease, it was like something terrible would happen but I had a sneaky suspicion that it would happen to Jack.

So the duel with team unicorn Andere & Jack is up first. I kept my suspicions to myself and saw that as the duel progressed? Jack was falling on old habits; ignoring safety, letting his pride block his reasoning, and the like. However I remembered something important, Jack had undergone some important soul searching before I went to crash town. He had met up with Griger and his siblings to try and improve. He had some lingering doubts about that duel bot who pretended to be him not to mention how he had to abandon selfishness to win in a lot of his more recent duels. Jack remembered to value the safety of others even if they aren't directly related to him and thus earned allies that believed his innocence even in the face of doubt. He showed that he could control power but not be consumed by it though he needed a reason to really tap into it. This is why I want to believe jack has changed: he's shown me that he means it. He has changed and sometimes regresses but he's not about to just take a senseless risk. Or at least that's what I saw during this duel until he blatantly ignored us when we called him in for a pit stop. Normally he'd at least hear us out, especially in a high stakes duel but not this time. And it cost him as I saw a part of his runner break off trying to stop which caused him to ragdoll and only a few steps from the finish line. "JACK!" I screamed as I run towards him but he sharply responded to stay back. He was hurt and struggling to his feet, "If you interfere.. we'll be disqualified.". I watched as he managed to shove his runner to the finish line and hand the flag patch off to Akiza. He collapsed and was taken to the infirmary. I stayed put with Yusei and Crow for a bit before heading somewhere a bit more private, like the hallway that leads to the locker room & infirmary. I needed some time alone to process what just happened. It's times like this I find myself thinking about what team RWBY would do? They'd probably go sit beside their fallen teammate after making sure the rest of the team is ok. While that's the ideal case, I couldn't think past how this whole thing was basically our own fault. Oh, who am I kidding?! It's my fault! I should've said something! I should have acted on my instincts! I'm so stupid! It wasn't till I heard the announcer say Akiza made the first turn that I was able to snap to reality. What's done is done now all I can do is make sure my team knows I have my support.

As I headed back, I thought about the accidents that happened; Bero set us up to learn more about us, but could someone have messed with crow's runner? Doubt it. He's got an alarm on it but it's been messed with before so perhaps. I thought about what all these things had in common other than poor sportsmanship and no sense of being your best. All I could keep coming back too was that somehow the one of the other teams knew about our abilities and wanted to knock us down because no one accounted for Akiza. Team Unicorn at least understood the importance of subtly and brains over outright brawn. Plus this would paint them in a bad light if it was revealed they did any actual damage. So I doubt it was them, the other teams have all been fending off their own problems and Sherry has kept them off her back. That just leaves the next team up – Team Catastrophe and this time? If my gut says something is gonna go array, then I'll listen. For now? I cheered loudly for Akiza as she was able to use her Black Rose Dragon in her first official turbo duel. I cheered even louder when she got stardust dragon on the field later on. Even with the score down and we only have Yusei left? I had a strong feeling he knew what he had to do. though I wish Jack would at least sit down. He had recovered during Azkia and most of Yusei's comeback but I still think he's overtaxing himself. His three fangirls aren't helping this matter either.


	22. Chapter 22

I was so excited to see he beat all of the team unicorn despite the odds! Once Leo and Luna got their hugs in & Jack had said his congrats, I walked over to him. I was teary-eyed with pride and gave him a good slap on the back. I told him he did great but I saw team unicorn was actually taking this loss so well. Guess they were just glad to see each other play with passion against a team that shares it, even apologized for the setup. I just watched from the side but finally had enough of the excessive insisting on who was most important in Jack's life. When we headed home to celebrate, I heard them argue but I just kept it in. Of the three? I think Jack only actually cares about Carly even if he just sees her as a friend.

It wasn't till the party was starting off on a bad note cuz Jack took Leo's comment on his crash negatively. Even more so when crow jokingly said that he did kinda fell like a lead balloon after he pulled through. Stephenie, the girl who works at the café that Jack goes too often, was there and she tried to break up the quarl but to no good. It just started up a fight between her and her so-called rivals. I just asked the three to come outside to talk. Stephanie was a brown-eyed brunette with light skin. Her outfit was a pink top and blue jeans, white flats and a tan bag. Mina has amber eyes and blue hair and fair skin. She was dressed professionally for a cop. I looked at them with crossed arms and a scowl as I leaned against the wall as I spoke; "Look I get that all three of you are fans of Jack but either act cyclically or go home. I already have enough to deal with just my brothers alone. I don't need you three fighting over him and playing referee every time you three argue. Mina? You're not responsible for him and I have to ask you to just do your job. Stephanie? You keep picking fights with Carly over him, I'll have to get a restraining order. And Carly? Jack just sees you as a friend. That's it. Now can we get the hell on with our lives?!" weirdly enough that got them to stop, I honestly wasn't expecting them to actually listen. That said and done, we headed back inside and saw sherry discussing things with the team.

I was only a little surprised when Sherry said that her guess why Yilliaster is after them is because they know we're signers. That said we recounted other info we learned and no doubt all of it was linked, including the kidnapping on me. This lead Mina to mention that no one other than Lazar has actually meet these three directors. I excused myself for a moment and grabbed a pillow off the couch upstairs to scream into. By the time I was done I felt a little better but we were no step closer to stopping these three creeps. It wouldn't surprise me if we knew more about them than even Lazar! No one thought this was odd? but when I looked out the window I noticed Bruno was heading somewhere. I headed downstairs and got on Freezerburn, following close as he drove on what was basically a duel moped.

Eventually we were at a beach and I walked over to him. "So.. this is where they found ya huh?" he nodded and just looked at the waves. "I just don't get it. It feels like someone is waiting for me but I have no idea why. It doesn't help that I don't even know my own name." he said with a sigh. I looked at him and wondered.. I knew so little about him but what I did know was enough. I knew he was a genuinely good person and that he was doing what he thought was right. I heard a small mewing and we both saw a stray cat purring as it nuzzled against Bruno. A cute little thing that had mostly white with black ears, blue eyes, and black paws. His face looked like he plopped it in ink or paint. It was so cute! Bruno immediately knelt down and the little guy let him pick it up. "You come out here to find something too?" he said with a laugh. The kitten just meowed with what looked like a smile. But something sparked in Bruno as he dropped the poor thing, he put his hands on his head and screamed in pain. I was immediately thrown off by this and asked if he was ok. He accidentally shoved me aside before falling to his knees. I was next to him through this trying to think of how I could help. I was about to call an ambulance but whatever pain that bothered him had suddenly subsided. He blinked a few times and rubbed the side of his head, panting steadily saying he doesn't know what just happened but he's glad I came with. As we headed home, I thought about team catastrophe and everything I've seen. I'm convinced they caused Crow's accident but I don't have any proof other than my intuition and a hunch that there are still some dark powers in play.


	23. Chapter 23

Team Catastrophe definitely fits considering they managed to crash Andere and Jaune thus winning. My heart ached for those guys, sure they were jerks at first but they at least kept it clean. Bero would keep us posted though I had a feeling this wasn't the first time this would happen. I wasn't convinced that this was just an accident nor was I convinced that was the case with Crow. For starters? When I was driving with Crow, I got a bad feeling about getting up early to test drive our runners. It was early enough to avoid traffic but I'd bet money it'd also be the time for some sabotage. The only thing that didn't add up was the data chips from all those accidents; wheels suddenly locked up but it seemed to come outta nowhere. Though thanks to some footage of the duel that Carly had taken on her camera? We saw that a monster called hook the hidden knight was in play for both Andere & Jaune's crashes. This was convincing but I was even more sure when I heard Akiza was hurt. This was all I knew for now but I had help because no one, I repeat, NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! That and it's my responsibility as a member of the team and a stand-in.

The next day, we decided that I should go first. They won't expect it nor do they know what my deck is. That's the best we can do and if I crash? I'll go down fighting & take one down with me! So I suited up in my official turbo duel outfit – based off Yang Xiao Long's most recent outfit. Mostly the same but I added on or took a few things off so it would be better suited to me. I stuck to the color scheme though. That means I was sporting a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange tank top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles my neck to protect from damage. I was also wearing fitted black pants that were fire and skid proof. Around my hips was a brown belt & for boots? I went with knee high brown boots with a gold zipper that goes up the of the inside of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of my boots. I decided to wear my purple scarf that Kalin gave me years ago. I see it as a good luck charm and memento. That said, I used it to tie off my hair under my helmet. I pulled on a pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm complete the outfit and brought out my baby.

For the first duel, I'd be up against Herman and all I could say about him? He's going down. He has a sort of wine red color to his hair and olive green eyes. he was a bulky guy with spikes and a torn up leather vest. I noted his helmet has a sort of horns that curve down and in like a ram or something. as soon as the buzzer sounded I decided not to floor it and let him take the curve. I'm playing fair but no one ever said I couldn't do so while trashing his ego. Herman wasted no time and summons Hook, the Hidden Knight (1600atk/0def). This monster was humanlike but with hooks for hands. I immediately felt something inside me lurch. The hairs on the back of my neck tingled as I felt something familiar; it had the same air to it as the Earthbound Immortals & that Crimson Mefist when Crow got his Blackwinged Dragon. I was sure of it now: this was a shadow monster and it was being used by a bunch of cheats! He set a card face down and now it was my turn. In my hand, I had two monsters, two spells, and a trap. When I drew to start my turn I got a monster, just the one I needed too! I summoned out my Blake Belladonna (2000Atk/2900def) and held tight to the belief that I could do this. I could stop that monster. With a deep breath, I sent Blake in to attack that hook. Herman activated the special ability which forced both monsters into defense but I kept an eye on my back wheel. I saw a hook emerge from the ground and managed to get out of the way while keeping balance. I knew it! They were using powers from the shadows!

I decided to play it safe and place my three cards facedown and called it a turn. All I could do now was hope and believe I was never in this alone. After all, I've been with my team since the start. I'm a part of them and they're a part of me so I'm not alone and will never be alone. Herman and I both had a single speed counter but because this was a new round, we went from one to two. He started off with switching his Hook Hidden Knight to attack mode and then summoned his Dark the Hidden Knight (800Atk/0Def) but thanks to its effect? It could bypass my monsters to attack me directly. I couldn't help but grin. He just set off a trap that will send that hook packing. "You set off my trap; Dust shield. Now your attack is doubled but that's not all. The damage bounces off my shield and runs right into to you're strongest monster so your hook is toast!". I saw it shatter and the hook coming for me but I dodged and survived all I could. I felt like I was dancing the tides, cheating death itself but only with the aid of hope. I managed to survive and right my balance though that maneuver shaved some days off my life! A whole week when I saw the runner ahead explode from the damage. I gunned it and got the driver out of there and then pulled into the pits. Because his runner was wrecked and he couldn't pass the baton they were out. I let the guys have a word with him while I calmed down. I felt my whole body tremble as I recovered my senses. The crowd's cheers didn't reach me, all I could hear was the sound of my heartbeat hammering in my ears. Somehow I beat them all with one duel... I knew this was the folly of this three-to-a-team rule where if you can't pass the baton in time or if you can't right your runner, then your team is down. Though normally this would just result with the second teammate going up, I realized that trudge had pulled the plug upon getting proof for this. I did manage to force the monster out of the shadows and into broad daylight. Leo and Luna hugged me but Jack and Yusei looked like they were at a loss for words. I was too, that is till jack found his voice and congratulated me.


	24. Chapter 24

I didn't have much time to relax as I headed outside the arena. I saw the sky grew dark and the air was still. Atop a building nearby I saw something, I took out some binoculars from my bag and saw it was primo! He was up there and seemed to be giving commands to someone. That turned out to be an army of duel bots! I wasn't about to let them hurt my home or those living in it. Yusei, Jack, Sherry, her butler Elsworth, and an officer named Kaz (whom Jack had helped on busting a case with the black market), Bruno, and myself all headed out to take down these duel bots. I was well aware all the duel lanes had been switched to Battle Royal mode. This was going to be life or death because of the fact when you duel with Primo? The damage is real and you'll be dealing with real pain.

It was the dark signers all over again but somehow I didn't feel scared this time. I felt ready for this fight but I wasn't gonna be dueling. I had my gauntlets with extra ammo and my chain whip. I had extended it just to be safe. I was ready for primo this time and like hell I was going to let him do this. I sped off to a specific ramp area and floored it to launch myself high. My runner managed to smack right into Primo and we both tumbled to the road. The fall knocked the wind outta me but I managed to get to my feet despite my aching body. He struggled and I swore I heard what sounded like popping static or something. I had knocked his hooded jacket off and dinged up his metal eyepatch. I stood ready and righted my runner that, thankfully, didn't take too bad a beating. Primo simply smirked as he stood and grabbed the hilt of his sword. I got my gauntlets ready to go and I could feel my soul become more ready for pain this time.

He wasted no time coming at me with amazing reflexes. I countered and blocked every which way I could. As long as his focus was on me, he won't go after Yusei or the others. I managed to land a few good hits but there was always a pang when my knuckles met what should have been flesh. Was this guy more than human? Or was he just wearing armor? Using my chain whip I found out when the clothes were torn open. He was human and machine! A Cyborg! "So that's why you were able to hold off one of my attacks. You're half an half!" I said as we continued. He merely laughed and said "A mere human could never comprehend the might and intricate design of the pure nobles. But you're different. You're special. which is why I will have you as my own!" he said with a sinister sneer. He reminded me so much of different antagonists in the series I love; Tyrian, Caroline Cordovin, and most notably Adam Tauras. Mostly for thinking that he's above all humans and that were just lower beings. That he's above good and evil. He glared at me and said "I wouldn't have to do this if you had just behaved! But you're selfish! You're weak! You run away from those who can give you everything but ask only for you to stay with them. just like her!" he managed to leave a scratch on me but thankfully just that. I'm guessing this "her" was someone who saw what he was and ran for it. "I don't know who hurt you but it's not my fault that they left you! nor is it my fault you're a terrible person! You kidnapped me! You tried to destroy my home and all the people who live here! If you thought I'd just roll over and let that happen? Then you're even crazier than I thought!". I fired a shot of highly concentrated air at him and it took out his kneecap. Admittedly a low blow for me but at this point? I'm beyond trying to use kid gloves here. I felt my mark pulsate as if telling me to stop. So I retreated for now; there'd be no justice in killing him besides, it's not my place to cast that call. I saw what looked like Lester and some old guy. No doubt they would pick Primo up and repair him. they apologized for his outburst and his delusions of grandeur but I knew better. "Next time there will be no mercy from me.. for either of you so I'd be ready for that time." I said in a confident voice and they left. The duel bots all crashed and faded to dust. I sent a video message to my friends to meet up at my place. We needed to talk.

After a long conversation about what happened, we all agreed to up our gameplay for the finals. Jack would need to figure out his nitch in his game, I would have to do better with my synchro monster, and Crow would have to work on further harnessing that passion for the kids to help him when he needs it. Leo and Luna would do their own training so that they're hearts will be ready but I worried for them. they're only 12 now and they're not used to a life of fighting. But then again? I was younger than them when I was "out of the frying and into the fire" when I first learned to fight. Though I did get a message from misty, she finally found out what my face told her in her vision. Misty, the former dark signer who had the lizard. She was a devoted older sister and model. She can tell people's fortune by their faces but I doubt she can tell me anything I don't already know. Even so I decided to hear her out on the matter.

I decided to go to her home and she welcomed me in. She asked if I'd like any tea and I politely asked for Hibiscus rose. I was happy to talk with her and for the most part? She was glad to hear that her brother had been found and buried with her mother. At least she could have some closure. She asked about Akiza and Kalin to which I answered honestly. After a while she asked me to let her get a good look at my face. "You're eyes tell me that you're desires run deep as the sea and free as a forest. You'll come into contact with greater forces than you've seen and likely stand as firm as the oak in the woods or as the cliff against the raging waves. As for the shape of your face, you're a well-rounded soul who knows what she wants and knows how to handle herself. Have confidence in your abilities and you'll do fine. And finally you lips and bangs tell me that you're pure and passionate through and through but you think before you speak for you know that when the mind and tongue have the power to change minds and sway the hearts of mankind." She told me this and I somehow felt like she was talking about more than just what I already knew but about myself in general. She smiled and said to make of this information what I will and know that if I ever want to talk, her door is always open. I had to ask her something: could she do readings on just a picture? She nodded and said it won't be as accurate though. So I asked her to look at the pictures of Jack and Crow. Crow's reading was simple enough; keep doing what he's been doing and he'll go far. As for Jack? She saw that his eyes would lead him to a dark hole where only his own light could save him, that is if he's truly learned anything about strength. If not? He will be consumed but his own demons. I was sure of two things; she was close to right based on my own intuition and experience. And two? I would have to find my own path and let jack face his own. I knew jack was strong but that's what worried me. I thanked her for her time and hospitality.


	25. Chapter 25

Next day Yusei got a message from Griger about something important. There was no way I was being left behind on this one. Besides, I wanted to get a better look at these Nazca Lines and to see these siblings Griger was so adamant about. Jack tried to talk me out of it and Crow even agreed but I stood firm and said that I would come with whether or not you'd let me. Dad even made his point here when he said "You two know as well as I do that once she's made up her mind, nothing will change it.". I could tell in Yusei and Jack's eyes that they were thinking how, despite Kalin's and dad's wishes I had learned to fight for my own protection. I heard Crow sigh and ask how I grew up so fast. To that I answered: I had good role models. That being said, we headed out bright and early the next morning. I was on Freezerburn, Yusei with Crimson Hope, and Jack on Phoenix Whirlwind. All three of us were going to the Nazca lines and all three would be coming home. We soon found a Mayan temple in the middle of the area where the Nazca lines where. I couldn't believe the alarmingly strong energy I could feel from this place. No wonder some prospered while others could barely grow any food near this area. Giger meet us here and I saw his makeshift home. I had to say it was nice to see a familiar face. I saw his siblings run out to meet us and right away one called max started how excited he was to meet Jack, the master of faster. Didn't take long before he told them to stop saying that when it isn't true. That sent Max running to his brother's side. Griger explained that the events where he lost took place when Max and Anne were in the Earthbound Immortal. That's why they still think he's the champ because they don't know what happened. He was about to tell them but Jack told them that their brother was right. At first I thought he was just avoiding telling the truth to save his pride but that's when I remembered that all these kids have are their dreams and memories. So I didn't feel right crushing those.

I stayed quiet in front of the kids and waited till later to talk with Griger about this message he sent and about what Misty said. They seemed to be the same message: If Jack can't overcome whatever limit he has then his method of using great power to win his duels will destroy him. I knew Jack wouldn't change his mind because he wouldn't see a need too. That'd be like telling me to ditch my rwby cards and learn to accept and duel with synchros only. So I decided to ask a bit more about that dream. Why did Griger think Jack would be consumed if he specifically didn't step in? That's when I remembered something: because this was the resting place of the earthbound immortals, it could be possible they were the ones who gave Griger this nightmare. That one may want to take advantage of Jack's situation. Later that night, but before the duel, I saw Max ask Jack to loover his deck for advice. I heard them talk and my heart swelled when Jack said Max's deck was fine but he needs to have faith in himself and his cards otherwise his deck won't respond, to be patient with himself, and finally to keep practicing. Learn from both wins and losses. Max smiled as said Jack kinda reminds him of Quetzalcoatl; the serpent god of all things good.

After Max left to help with the track, I decided to talk to Jack. "Let me guess, you think I should tell them the truth? Or maybe that I can't rely on just sheer power alone, right?" I heard the annoyance and distance in his voice. It's bad enough he had to hear it from a stranger but he hears it a lot from me. I shook my head and simply said "I just wanted to wish you luck." He must've noticed my tone considering he said that he knew I had more to say. So I just told him about my guess and such but ultimately? This is something he has to do himself. So even if I wanted to? I couldn't stop him any more than he could stop me from coming on this trip with him. "Just know that I'm always on your guys side, but I'm not here to lie to you guys." That seemed to get him to smile a little. I found it concerning that they'd be dueling on the geoglyph of the killer whale, Chacu Challhua. I knew that the Earthbound Immortals were sealed away now and couldn't hurt us but still.. the memory is still pretty fresh. The fact Max had hazed over eyes and Grieger didn't seem to head mine or Jack's objections didn't help much. I couldn't do much from here but when I saw jack crash I got a sinking feeling. I decided to follow after Jack and Yusei stayed with Grieger and the kids. Max seemed pretty upset about what just happened and I couldn't say I blame the boy.

I kept tabs on Jack and he got a message from something called the Crimson Devil's Familiar. I stayed close and tried to talk to Jack but it's like he couldn't hear me. I had to do something but every time I tried he'd shove me away or something. I drove after him and saw him climb the steps of the temple to the top. He raised his hand to the sky and in a flash? He was gone. I went after him with Yusei, Griger, and Max close behind me. I saw jack talking to someone; a fire being that called itself the Crimson Devil's Familiar. From what I could tell? He and Jack were about to duel but there was a catch; if Jack wins? The crimson devil would give him overwhelming power. If he loses however then the crimson devil will consume Jack's body and revive inside it. I tried sneaking my way down the steps but a rock fell from the step when I stepped on it. That gave me away and the familiar blasted the rest cutting me off from Jack, then took out the steps that lead to the exit saying that we won't interfere! I almost fell into what seemed like the abyss but I heard something.. something slithering down there and I could've sworn I saw red eyes. It scared the daylights outta me and if Yusei hadn't pulled me back, I would've fallen in. I heard Jack vow he wouldn't let the crimson devil hurt us nor would he let this thing take his body. I had to admit that's endearing but at the same time? Easier said than done because this familiar was using a deck that counters power.

As we watch the hair on the back of my neck seemed to slowly rise with my fear. It turns out this Crimson Devil was actually the Earthbound Immortal Red Nova. It was the only one that actually gave the Crimson Dragon any real trouble. But there was a signer who's rugged soul managed to help seal the devilish beast away. It's the only one whom the dark signers couldn't control. I was impressed with how Jack was able to use his typical moves but also showcase some I haven't seen yet. He hasn't abandoned his beliefs but he's using power differently somehow. He wasn't demolishing things recklessly like how he sometimes does but is using bits and pieces of different strategies to win. This enraged the familiar and the stone figure behind it started to crack with bright red light admitting from the cracks. Some of the pieces went flying at Jack as a wave of hot wind roared at Jack and knocked him off a ledge. My heart nearly stopped when I saw him fall but thankfully he caught himself and climbed back up.

The familiar was down to 200 lifepoints left now but he decided to try messing with Jack's pride. It called Red Dragon Archfiend a coward and a lowly beast who lives in the shadow of his master. Its presence in this duel on this sacred grown is an offense to its master. I couldn't help thinking '_Well this can only end so well. I mean the signer dragons are tied to the signer's soul. So by insulting Red Dragon Archfiend, you're insulting Jack._'. I couldn't believe what happened next: Jack's desire to protect us aligned with the Crimson Dragon and allowed Jack to pull off what could only be called a miracle… He was able to subdue the Red Nova and seal it in a card by performing a double synchro summon! Exactly what he needed to not only stop the familiar and even snuff it out and reinforce the seal on all the other Immortals! Now the people could grow their food and hopefully have a better future. Griger and his siblings saw us off. Max vowed to keep practicing and trusting his cards so one day he could face Jack as his own duelist. Jack smiled and said he'll be waiting for that day.


	26. Chapter 26

It wasn't long before we had found Vice Director Lazar and managed to get answers from him. The way we got it was weird though, see we caught him trying to steal some cup ramen from an old lady. We eventually caught him with using a new flavor of ramen as bait. This was ridiculous but after that, we brought him to my family's home. I handled the interrogation, using his love for this fast soup as an angle to get him to talk. I sighed at the sight of him trembling, fear was one way to make him talk but he'd soon become enemy. So I went for the allied approach; I told him I wasn't interested in wasting time or making enemies. I let him know I wasn't armed and admitted that I had already paid for the ones he stole. I could do multiple things to ruin his image and let the public opinion decide but I wasn't a monster nor was I stupid. That got his attention and we talked.

In this exhausting experience though? I learned that it was his sad upbringing within a family-run circus life that can't afford much food like many families. Though it helped explain his taste in fashion & how he got his start in the public security bureau? It didn't help improve my opinion of him. I understood his motives; keeping his wife and son safe as well as provided for. Though stealing food, leaving the city to flounder, not even finding out the three directors names upon meeting them? I couldn't believe how cowardly this man was and how he's the man in charge.. oh god he's like Leonardo Lionheart – I man who started out with good intentions but eventually found himself in a terrible place because he had too much pride to get help from allies. The one thing I could really feel for was he was looking out for his family; I guess that just puts me in Ruby's situation – wanting to get answers so I could make a rough plan with my team in order to protect the city.

Thankfully I finally got him to spill all he knew and even got an interesting way of storing important files; inside an arcade game & while clever, still not the most airtight plan. The most I could get was the location of the call and that it was from the owner of the Moment Express Development Organization. If I had to guess the head of this company is working with Yiliaster for whatever they're planning to do & I'm starting to understand why her dad had cut ties with this company. It's not worth risking his family on it, let alone the world.

I took out the drive from my pocket and sighed. I thought about I already extracted the data we'd need. It was clear from the files that they want to alter history. It's the only thing that makes sense to me. Especially with how many times the pure nobles have tried to attack us in isolated places. Then there's the various ways they tried to destroy the city; which wasn't just with manipulating the Goodwin brothers and causing Zero Reverse, but also the dark signers, but there was a man calling himself Paradox who tried to destroy the game of Duel Monsters along with its creator, Maximillion Pegasus. Luckily, thanks to Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi? That threat was dealt with or at least that's what I hope. I didn't see the duel but Yuesi told me all about it.

Upon hearing it however? I looked into the history of this city and events tied too it. By the end of it all? I was convinced even more but also worried. It was sheer dumb luck that these Yiliaster creeps haven't figured out the correct time period to attack but regardless? They've decided to target the city because it's been the battlegrounds for many chaotic points in history; all these events started in different places but eventually ended in domino city. I'm still not 100% sure why this city is a lightning rod for disaster but if they truly want to prevent this game from happening and the city as well? They likely would've had to attack three places around the globe. Two of which I already pointed out: ancient Egypt, specifically before the rule of Aknamkanon about circa. 3000 B.C. & then in the Nazca Desert in southern Peru, between 500 BCE and 500 CE. As for the city? They missed the point of just killing off the people who founded and built the city and replacing them with some followers. I was overwhelmed with this information and took some time to just let my mind drift. I thought about what Team RWBY would do but my mind kept coming back to take this one objective at a time. First? stop the pure nobles. Then find all the different branches and take them down one by one.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day was the duel that would decide who faces the pure nobles but as far as the rest of the city was concerned? It was the last round before the final match in any normal tournament. I was happy to hear Crow was ok to duel again though I was surprised to be asked to perform for this and the final round. When I got this offer I was naturally suspicious because of my connection to Team 5ds and the history with the directors. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with charity concerts but this was suspicious. So I talked to Lazar and he stated that he was asking as a personal favor because the city trusts my dad and my brothers. He needed me to keep a riot from breaking out by singing before and after the duels. He'll donate 15% of the profits to whatever causes I'd like regardless who won. All he asks is I sing on behalf of the city. I asked him if he was the one asking or are the others asking? He said he was the one asking because he still doesn't know about how their plan works. Sure they know the end goal but he doesn't know the inner functions. Regardless he can't risk the people's safety and need someone to keep them distracted for now. I thought about everything; my brain told me this was a setup and that he was doing what he did to Jack, Dragan, and the countless others but my gut told me that he had a point and that the people had to come first. Otherwise? I'm no better than him. I sighed and made one condition – I get to choose what songs and what I wear. He agreed and I headed out sporting my best riding and fighting outfits but I was happy it, like all my other ones, wasn't one of the full body outfits. It a sleeved version of Blake's Shadow Stealth outfit. It's form-fitting top that has diamond-shaped cutouts around the neckline. The bottom half is a pair of black fitted pants under some stylish, thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears the Belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh. I walked out into the limelight when they announced the surprise performance. I chose to sing one of my favorite songs; "It's My Turn" followed up with "Nevermore", "wings" and finally ended with "All that Matters". The crowd's cheers where amazing but I could tell they were expecting more from me. Unfortunately, I couldn't express that here due to how this duel was high stakes and there was already a thick energy in the air. The class of the Titans was going to begin and I wasn't about to be part of starting a riot.

I couldn't help thinking that this duel between Dragan and Jack was kinda pointless. Dragan has been so bitter about throwing the match all those years ago (albeit it was roughly 5 years ago now so yeah) that I couldn't help thinking he's trapped himself in a sort of mental prison. I was impressed with how his trap card was the game changer to let him play Thor. Although, as I watch Dragan duel my brother? I found both of them being a bit short-sighted – it's only been 4 turns and already they act like the duel has been decided. I've come to expect it from Jack but I guess I was hoping Dragan was a man of his metal when it came to showing he's more than just a sore-loser. He was one who was smart and was able to keep his attitude in check. Guess he's just as much a diva as my brother thought when I saw that Jack started taking real damage like with the dark signers? I found myself glaring at Holldar for this stunt; these cards can cause real damage and ours can't. I took a deep breath and simply enjoyed seeing Jack using his heart and his head in this match. He's not just using Red Dragon Archfiend – he's using Red Nova Dragon to take on Thor. Dragan wasn't forgetting anything though because he managed to avoid that attack with a double trap combo. One keeps Jack from using traps and spells to power up Red Nova the other was to stop all traps targeting Thor. However, Jack thought ahead and used the trap Power Rebirth to trade in Red Nova for red dragon archfiend a chance to take down Dragan once and for all. The second effect to this is that it lets red nova come back as long as the monster powerful rebirth is sent to the grave along with a tuner monster, and the monster that was brought back the first time around. In' simpler terms? This multistep combo let Jack send his Red Nova Dragon to the grave and then bring it back so he can avoid that double trap combo of Dragan's and make it null and void! Not only that but it also lets Jack take Dragan down. "I cheered loudly for my brother as he proved he has bigger things on his mind. The victory was short lived as the ground trembled and thor rose from the ocean. That's when I realized that this was just round one of three. Thor was able to dish out a finishing 800 points of damage and I saw jack struggle to stay upright… no, he was struggling to keep himself conscious. I felt like I was gonna be sick like my heart sank into my stomach. Though I'm glad he made it through it despite how much he was hurting. I sat with him in the infirmary and made sure he was alright. Once he was clear to go, we met the others back in the pits. I saw that Crow was up next and so was Broder, but I thought back to my conversation with Holldar. I had a chance to ask him about what each team member wants from this duel aside from stopping Yiliaster. I was surprised to hear it that Broder was fighting to protect the kids he raised on a small island. At first, he was a treasure hunter who only looked out for himself but that changed when he saw the kids he now dedicated his life to. They had no food or medicine but now? They have a family; Broder is their dad so to speak and they are his kids. I remembered how Crow also has a group of kids who he fights for. He affectionately called them "his nest" so I guess in a way? Broder and his kids would be more of an alpha wolf looking after his pups.

As I watched Crow take out a huge chunk of Broader's life points only to get it sent back. Now he had more than just Thor to worry about but now he has Loki too. He was feeling real damage as a lot of his best combos were coming up short. But something tells me this was part of Crow's plan; he was trying to get Loki out and about so that Yusei would have something to work with, after all, knowledge is powerful but with you do with that knowledge is what matters. Broader was getting a bit too cocky though as he performed at his top. Though as this back to back struggle played out, I found myself thinking about each teammate's goal. I felt torn because both sides had very good reasons to help their teams. Dragan was out to see if he really could see if he could've beaten Jack or if he was just bitter about the setup and it being underhanded, Broder was in this to make a brighter future for the kids, and Halldor? Well, I'm not sure what he wanted. But Crow seems have gotten into Broder's head – Crow has only 50 life points and his entire hand is on the field. He's staring down Loki and Thor. I couldn't believe Broder was able to match Crow move for move. But in the end? Broder was able to make this a tie that was clean and fair.

I was worried about Yusei though; he'd be going up against Halldor and would be facing all three gods. Thor could make itself as strong as a monster on Yusei's field, Loki can make spells traps useless, and as for that Odin card? Well we'd soon see but I was more concerned with this feeling in my stomach: Holldar was debatable on the same level as Yusei and he's also got a more firm belief in destiny. I wonder if he'd be able to rattle Yusei with that talk like Roman did? If so, then things won't end well for any of us. In just roughly one turn? Halldor was able to summon his god, Odin. Oh wow, this was bad; turns out Odin can take out a trap or spell that is targeting a god card. This would make things incredibly difficult for Yusei and that's putting it mildly. But the more I watched the more my mind wandered. I couldn't help thinking about the week before this duel when Yusei, Bruno, and Sherry went to that yilliaster company. When only Yusei and Bruno came back, I knew something must've happened. After what seemed like hours? Yusei told me what he told her legal guardian butler, Elsworth. Turns out that somehow these guys managed to work out a small shuttle to send people into a wormhole. If they stayed within it? They'd likely come out unscathed but that's assuming the destination wasn't something horrible or that it didn't give along with the way. sadly one of the safety walls of the shuttle cracked and created a hole large enough for sherry to get sucked through. They don't know if she's even alive now. My brain screamed he was pulling my leg, but my heart and intuition knew he was telling the truth. Yusei would have nothing to gain by lying to me and he knew from past experiences that I would find answers no matter what it took. I wanted to blame and yell and cry. I wanted to go to the gym and take my rage out on the punching bag. But I knew none of that would bring sherry back nor would it solve anything. Then my mind wondered to poor Elsworth. Unlike me? He's known Sherry longer and is responsible for her, hell he was practically a second father to Sherry despite their situation demanding being shown as strictly professional. I couldn't imagine what kind of burden was on his mind. After all, I wasn't a legal guardian to anyone. I didn't have the same kind of responsibilities that Elsworth had. Even so, despite the fact that I haven't known Sherry long enough to call her more than a potential teammate and casual pal (heck I wouldn't call her a friend just yet) because I don't know much outside our common ground – how we both grew up with a lot of wealth due to our parents being good-natured, kind, and ran morally sound businesses; only to have one or both parents taken from us by either death or something else. The lynchpin here is when learning about this? I had to help her realize that she needs to slow down in her search for answers or she'll end up destroying herself. She in return? Surprised me by saying that I was much stronger than I care to acknowledge; I'm the one who holds our team together and provides a sturdy platform to jump off of because I'll pull them back into reality. This made me think about my different relationships; how most of the people I interact with are mostly guys but the few girls I do get along with are either only for a short while or don't really mesh well.

It wasn't until I felt my arm burn that I remembered the duel and looked at the score and situation. Yusei needs help and support to which I happily offer him it thinking '_you want my help? You've got it, Yusei! Now go get 'em!_'. I was glad to see Yusei not only summon his Majestic Star Dust Dragon but I knew it wouldn't be around for long, not if Halldor had anything to say about it. Sure enough, he had plenty to say because he saw right through Yusei's plan to use a trap called Wave Rebound and completely render it useless. This was admittedly a hopeless situation but that's when I remembered what Sherry had said to me: I'm the one who keeps the team together by never giving up on them. I thought about all the times I had faith in Yusei and how no matter how bleak it looked? I knew he could handle himself despite my worry. Though I had to admit, there were times I had doubted him, this being one of them. It's natural to have doubts but I didn't just run on him and that's the difference. That's when I got on the team headset and talked to Yusei. "Yusei? Listen to me, Halldor may be able to see the various possible outcomes but there's one thing he can't see is that some things aren't set in stone. Therefore he isn't able to see beyond the surface. He only sees what has happened and what could happen. You're looking at the here and now. Keep it up and you'll come out on top!" I said with a smile. That earned a small smile out of him and I saw a small spark in his eye when he thanked me, that told me he's figured out exactly what he needs to do. somehow he managed to accel synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon! By the end of it? I was jumping with absolute prided joy while hugging Crow when we saw Yusei take down all three of the gods at the same time taking down the last member of Team Ragnarok.

While we were celebrating at my brothers home, I found myself only half thinking about this huge victory. The other half was thinking about Sherry… how I was hoping she'd be ok. I just took a drink of my punch and enjoyed the chitchat with my friends. I had invited Halldor and the others to be good sports. I was happy to see them take me up on the invite. As time went on, I saw Jack and Dragan share a few laughs. Crow and Brodar talked about the kids they take care of while Yusei and Bruno shared some points with Halldor. Leo and Luna were talking with Carly and having a blast. Stephanie and Mina weren't here much to my relief, though I did find myself on the sidelines of the party. Wasn't till Akiza called my name that I had really started talking to anyone. She gave me a small smile as she asked if I was ok. "and don't try telling me you're ok. if you were, you'd be talking with the others and having a blast like you normally do. Besides, if I'm the one asking you must be in need of a talk" she stated. My face went red as she caught me in a fib and just nodded to the door so we could talk in privacy. Once outside, I told her about sherry and how I was pretty upset about it, as well as a few other things bugging my mind. how I missed my girlfriend Barb, my dad's job becoming increasingly more difficult when that creep from yilliaster got a stern pass on a partnership, how I still had this nagging feeling in my stomach, and how about this freaky thing in the sky that only us signers and Team Ragnorak could see. It sounded like I was whining or complaining which is the last thing anyone needs.

I half expected her to give me a lecture or something but instead? She hugged me and told me that she's glad I told her. She explained that she was worried about some of the same things but never really wanted to talk to the guys right away. Soon I found myself talking with her about all my problems and found some comfort in letting her in on these things. Then we got to the subject of the floating thing… I told her that according to Halldor and my brother? It's a temple of some sort and we have to stop it from crashing into the city. That didn't surprise her but she did encourage me to tell her everything that was bugging me. that's when I ended up crying because the one thing I didn't want to talk about came spilling out of my mouth like water out of a faucet; my mom. I guess all those years of not really talking about her finally caught up with me. Akiza just held me close, shushing me, and stroked my hair as if she was my big sister. I finally stopped my tears and took a deep breath. When I was calm again I braced myself for her to say something stern. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that alone. I won't lie to you and say that I understand when I don't. I don't know loneliness like you do, I have my own version. But I do know this, the fact you're doing all you can to finish what she started out of love? It just proves that she'll never really be gone." Her tone sympathetic, her face gentle and her eyes reassuring. I was able to go back to the group feeling a great deal better having been able to get that out with someone who didn't try to solve the problem but rather just listened. I guess I had forgotten how my own feelings mattered as well. I hadn't given myself a chance to tend to my own emotions.

After the party was over, I got everyone over to talk things out; our fears, our issues, and making it perfectly clear what needed to be done within the upcoming duel. Naturally, Jack volunteered to start things off namely because it'll need to be ended with speed and strength. For once I couldn't argue with him. He was right about this though I wasn't sure if him going first was the best idea. Maybe have Crow go first to throw them off? In the end, Jack got his way and I had a feeling it wouldn't matter so long as we got this taken care of. I noted a glint in Yusei's eyes as he said "However, I think it'd be best for you to be at the ready with your runner. If we do end up having to enter that thing and stop it from the inside, we'll need you, Sylvia.". I couldn't help but smile a little. We all were unsure and uncertain yet in the end? We'd all face it together even when apart. This gave me hope that I'd be able to not only reconnect with my brother, make a lasting friendship with sherry, but finally take the next step with Barb.

Once I got home, I got my things ready and thought about my own signer dragon. Deep Sea Arctic Dragon… it's a symbol of intuition that is so far down that it's home to dark fears and unpleasant suspicions. Even with that notion? It's clarity, it's icy cold, it's eerie stillness that gives my mind comfort. It's piercing pain that it sometimes causes pulls me into action when I fall under the illusion most people get into when things go their way. It protects me from fantasy and keeps me open to reality. That way, even if I'm unsure, I have this powerful force to drive away the monsters lurking in my mind and deal with the problem with a cool head and a steady heart. That was what my dragon gave me & every day, I try to not take it for granted. Even so, this fight was starting to unsettle my nerves, like I was swimming in the depths of the sea with ravenous sharks the size of blimps ready to swallow me whole with no resistance. I eventually drifted off to sleep and saw a horrible sight. My brothers, Kalin and Yusei, dead. My father, in prison. Akiza and the twins were people unknown. Jack and Crow lived apart yet were on ok terms. The children crow took care of were different, even the landscape was different. The original towers and such... nothing I knew was the same. Well except the fact this was still new domino, the city still divided into classes only Tops vs Commons rather than Tops and Satellite because Satellite wasn't there! This world.. what was it?! I saw children pursued by cops, parents treated lower class citizens like parasites! What was worse… there were no records of dr. and Mrs. Fudo anywhere... no one knew them or who they were. Even the staff had no idea. It was like they never existed rather were forgotten! In the next moment, the sky split in two as the temple descended. The ground split next as the immortals emerged and all innocent lives were gathered, turned into cards, and then absorbed. Even the crimson dragon couldn't do anything. I snapped my eyes open and gasped as I sat up right.. this new threat.. it had to be stopped. No matter what or everything and one I loved would be gone.

That morning, I checked my email and saw one from Kalin. He was happy to say they finally got a better communication system and now we could make calls and emails. He had some pretty sad news; it turns out Barb's dad had sadly died from illness despite surviving the fall that should have killed him. I had a feeling this would happen given the horrible conditions I had been told about not just by Barb but by Yusei and Kalin. It wasn't surprising but definitely heart wrenching. I felt my heart tear two ways: I wanted to drive off to the newly named "Safe Haven" & thus to Barb and console her but I was needed here. As if he had anticipated that of me, his message continued with how he would take care of Nico and West and Barb was alright with it. They adored Kalin and would still love their sister but were afraid they'd just get in her way. It wasn't the most typical of ways to handle grief but I knew that sometimes barb didn't handle loss very well; first, her mom abandoning her and her siblings and now this. I guess she took comfort in knowing that even if she wasn't able to take care of them? They would still be loved and provided for and that gave her comfort. I decided to give them a call and I heard barb's crying as we talked. I listened to her and let her know that I'll always be there for her. I promised to come to see her once this was taken care of. She managed to pull herself together as we said goodbye and I renewed my promise that I wouldn't just up and leave her.

After we hung up and I had tried my eyes, I headed to the track. But when I reached the hall that leads to team pits, I heard it.. a screeching of tires, a crash, and then a sickening sound of a body hitting the ground. Jack had crashed after taking down Lester and had been badly hurt. Luckily he had already tagged out so crow could step in but I felt sick. Like my stomach was gonna come out my mouth from the overwhelming fears. It only got worse when Crow crashed as well after dealing with Primo. I was frozen in place in my mind but I felt my knees give and my hands meet my face. I felt something hot and stinging come out with tears as well. when I say Yusei getting on his runner, I ran up and clung to him. I couldn't let him go out there and from how he stroked my hair, I could tell he was scared too but if we don't stop them then no one will. His calm voice somehow reached me; "I need you to trust me.". So as much as I hated to do it, I let him go and stayed put, seeing this through to the end. As time went on, the city lost power and live feed. I got on my runner and drove off to find Yusei and make sure he was ok. As I drove on, I saw jack and crow had gotten up and one their own runners. I saw that coming, those two wouldn't just abandon him. after what felt like hours, the duel ended and we managed to stop the temple form making it here. Yusei was alright and things were finally set back to normal. Sherry had come back, Bruno got a new lease on life, and things were looking up, now there was just one thing left to do. After celebrating and congratulating them, I explained the situation with barb. We agreed that once Jack and Crow had healed up all the way? They'd meet me in safe haven while I go make sure my girlfriend is ok. I smiled and drove off straight for Safe Haven, reaching there by dusk. I saw Nico and West in the distance as I approached the sign, smiling and waving as I drove up. I pulled my runner to a stop and hugged them, then we headed over to the shop. I parked my runner by her shop and headed inside. She was sitting by the window before she walked up and hugged me. Tears in her eyes as I held her close and stayed by her. As weeks turned to months, we got through this time and even when I proposed a year later? Her tears were shared anew but as always, I was there for her and soon? We would be starting a new life together, and we'd face it together. -end-


End file.
